Sweet Revenge
by melinary
Summary: He'd vowed to himself that somehow, some way, he'll make Jane Volturi pay for making his freshman high school year a living hell. He thought he'd never have that opportunity as he never saw her again …until now. A short lemony fanfic...Seth/Jane A/U slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first lemon fanfic, just wrote it for fun. I'm currently writing another story, A She-wolf's tale which I shall return to when I've floated down from the cloud Seth and Jane has me wrapped up in...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Fit Flirt**

"I'm perfectly fine with this, Heidi!" Jane stressed for the umpteenth time to her cousin, Heidi as the two girls got ready to go to Dawn, the college nightclub of choice. It was a few miles off campus where many of the elite students of NYU 'slummed' it every Friday night.

Shaking her head, Heidi glanced down critically at Jane's attire which consisted of a black one direction tee shirt and plain denim jeans.

"I wouldn't go to my most boring class in that outfit!" She exclaimed, the expression on her face one of genuine horror. Jane just rolled her eyes at her cousin's exaggerated outrage.

The two cousins were practically polar opposites. Where Heidi was tall with waist length, pin straight, honey blonde hair, a deep tan and as slender as a supermodel, Jane was very short, with pale brown hair that fell in soft waves to her shoulders. Heidi was glamourous and girly while Jane had always been more of a tomboy, forcing herself to literally dress the part for sophisticated events that she was required to attend as part of the traditionally 'old world' Volturi family. Yet the two girls shared a very close bond ever since their mothers, both sisters-in law, came home within days of each other with their new born baby girls.

Jane looked on as Heidi adjusted the vivid red thin strap, curve clinging dress which barely skimmed the tops of her thighs. Her generous cleavage was highlighted in the heart shaped neckline of the mini dress and Jane glanced down at her own demure breasts, securely held in her most comfy sports bra under her favourite one direction tee. She outrightly envied Heidi's slim, supermodel hips and legs. Though Jane kick-boxed and participated in a whole slew of other fitness routines, she still had a somewhat generous pair of hips that no amount of pilates could diminish. Heidi often teased her about how her ass was 'noticeably big' for her size. If only my boobs could've been generous instead, Jane thought somewhat morosely.

"I feel comfortable in this." Jane insisted.

"What's the sense in working out if you don't like to wear cute clothes." Heidi said, sighing exasperatedly at Jane's stubbornness.

Again Jane rolled her eyes at Heidi's reasoning and threw the flimsy, short dress she'd given her across the room. She didn't work out to get a hot body, well at least that wasn't her priority. She considered herself somewhat addicted to fitness because she relished the sense of strength it gave her.

"Because," Jane hissed, feeling her patience wearing a bit thin, "I like to be strong. When some smitten guy comes on too hard at least one of us should be able to bring him down." There was nothing more exhilarating to her than strolling into the gym and being able to do push out pull-ups and deadlifts that made bigger, more muscly men gape at her in shock…

"Whatever. Maybe they should be protected from you…" Heidi giggled as the two girls made their way out of campus and began the short stroll to Dawn.

"Yes! Save all the guys from Jane Volturi!" Jane said, voice dripping with her signature sarcasm.

"You're such a tease, Jane. One night you'll pick on the wrong guy..." Heidi replied, shaking her head.

Jane just smiled slyly. It was a well-known thing to her closest friends that Jane was an outrageous flirt. She loved to suggestively spur with guys, to feed them little sexual innuendos and tease them until they were putty in her hands. Yet she always effectively slammed the lid shut on their brimming expectations; she never followed her words through with action much to their disappointment.

"You know, Demetri will eventually kill you…" Heidi snapped suddenly referring to Jane's on and off boyfriend. Though she had a reputation on campus as a tease, most of her peers didn't know that she'd been in a relationship with her long time friend, Demetri for the past year.

"Demetri's not here." Jane said easily, stifling her sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't want him to be here. But Demetri now went to school in London as had his father before him. They'd known each other mostly all their lives as childhood and family friends before eventually becoming a couple. Both their parents were long standing friends…and thrilled that both their children were now dating.

She recalled the last time they'd seen each other, last Christmas break when he'd come to visit her, with his parents, at Jane's childhood home. Unlike Jane who had a twin brother, Demetri was an only child. What with all the family, his family, her family, it was a wonder they'd managed to find time to see each other…privately. Jane secretly wished that he hadn't bothered to come. Normally Jane enjoyed seeing Demetri…except that last Christmas she'd had sex with him. For the very first time…which had happened to be_ her first time._ Suffice to say her little drive with Demetri on that cold winter day had ended with him panting heavily over her in the backseat of his car while she mentally swore that was the first and last time she'd ever have sex. Ever.

Even now she could marvel at how serene she'd managed to appear when they made it back to the house. No one had suspected a thing. Her parents, especially her father Aro trusted Demetri completely, he could do no wrong in his eyes and Jane wouldn't be the one to enlighten him of his delusions. Not that what they did had been wrong, she thought a bit guiltily.

Yet the only positive thing she could derive from the experience was that it had been …_fleeting_. Jane thought sex was over rated. She found more enjoyment in her fitness routines…

And no matter how much she 'flirted and teased', she'd never cheat on him. Besides she didn't really consider herself a sexual person by nature. She just really enjoyed causing a certain sort of pain to pesky guys…Jane smiled wickedly at the thought.

"He's not here…but he's still your boyfriend." Heidi replied softly and Jane glanced at her noticing her abrupt mood change from playful to morose. She frowned slightly wondering why Heidi would sound so…forlorn. It's not like the girl didn't have literally a whole legion of guys lusting after her…

The loud music and voices distracted Jane at that moment as they had now arrived at the club. As usual there was a long line of boisterous students waiting to get in…and as usual both Jane and Heidi skipped the line, immediately heading toward one of the regular security guards. His name was Felix and he was a huge guy, usually sporting a brutally serious expression…until he glimpsed them. Felix had the hots for Heidi, a fact for which Jane was grateful as he let them in right away.

"I'm heading to the bar. What's your poison?" Heidi asked Jane even though she already knew that Jane never drank liquor.

"Water." Jane said automatically. It was the only thing she drank when she went clubbing, maybe an energy drink sometimes. Getting inebriated was not her style…

Heidi made a mock strangling motion towards Jane who shoved her back playfully.

"You're such a goody two shoes, you know that? She doesn't like sexy clothes and she drinks water at a bar!" Heidi rolled her eyes.

"Whatev, bitch. I'll get us a table in this pen."

Heidi headed to the bar and Jane turned to go towards the seating area when she bumped into a sturdy chest. The guy then proceeded to step on her sensibly flat combat boots. Jane immediately darted back and not bothering to glance at him, she snapped, "Watch where you're going, you big oaf!"

Jane sauntered off before he could respond, not aware of his eyes following her very closely…

* * *

**A.N. Trying my hand at a little lemonade...really love lemony fics so I thought I'd create one of my own :) And I really need some sugar in the form of reviews for this lemonade...so please leave me some sugar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Explicit adult content**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Seth and Jane and any other twilight character name don't belong to me**

**His First Crush**

He stood still for a few moments staring after her like a man seeing the sun for the very first time. Each and every time he saw her, it was the same. He knew her…he'd never forget her face. She still looked like an angel. And she still had that sharp tongue.

She was still short…but with added curves that her simple t-shirt and jeans couldn't disguise, the casual clothing making her seem so effortlessly beautiful. Her simplicity made him burn even more for her. For something that he knew perhaps he could never have.

He recalled right then a few weeks ago when he first saw her here. He'd recognized her right away. And he'd come back every week ever since. He knew she came here every Friday sometimes with the tall, skinny chick, sometimes with a couple more friends. He came here because she was here. And unknown to her, he always watched her…

Jane Fucking Volturi. _Janey_…

"Hey man, come on."

Seth shook his head slightly, forcing his attention away from her and striding to meet his buddies as they headed directly to the bar. He was beginning to think he should have come alone like the other times. But the guys wanted to go out tonight, insisting that he come along with them 'for once' and Seth had suggested they come here.

The place was packed tighter than the garage's wash and buff sale. His work mates from the garage, Paul and Jacob plus his college buddy, Emmett appeared to be gleeful at the high number of college girls it had in the club. All of them were grinning widely, glancing at each other gleefully and Seth could practically see the mental high fives they were giving each other. He only smiled slightly, appearing more calm and relaxed than his boisterous buddies.

He was anything but calm and relaxed.

They made their way through the thick crowd to the bar easily enough. The four of them, all tall and well-built effortlessly cleared a path through the mass of dancing bodies.

Emmett nudged Seth nodding at the tall blonde beside them at the bar. Jane's friend.

"If only I was a beer tap, I'd like to see her do a keg stand on me…"

Paul and Jacob exploded into hyena like laughter while the tall blonde girl turned to roll her eyes at Emmett's grinning face. Then she flashed a bright smile at Seth before walking away with her drinks.

"Hey, how come they always like you…and you never say anything?" Emmett actually pouted. Seth chuckled then cleanly threw back a shot of whiskey and signaled the bartender for another.

"Don't know…maybe it has something to do with the fact that I don't act like a horny bear just out of hibernation."

"Fuck off, dude." Emmett snapped while Seth chuckled easily.

The four of them found a good vantage spot to scope out the…view. Mostly it was Paul, Jacob and Emmett doing most of the scoping though. Seth only had eyes for one girl there. Where they were standing allowed him an unobstructed view to casually observe her…without seeming obvious.

She was just across from him, laughing at something her friend said. It wasn't too long before they were surrounded by a bunch of guys who buzzed around them like bees to honey…

Despite not showing as much skin as her friend, Jane was commanding her fair share of attention. Her face seemed to glow as she giggled and chatted with the group of guys, she seemed to be very comfortable with them. He took a strange satisfaction that for the few times he'd observed her here before, she never went beyond chatting with any one guy. She never even danced. She always had a bottle of water clutched in her pale hand. And she always left the club alone…sometimes her friend would go her separate way with a guy…

Seth knew she'd never carried a guy back to campus because he always made sure that she reached back safe. Of course she didn't know that. She didn't know that he'd punched a guy senselessly when he observed him following her back.

He knew that what he had been doing, observing her, following her for heaven's sake, was bordering on some freaky shit. But he couldn't help himself. He 'd always wanted her…Ever since he'd first seen her…

Back when they'd just been kids, she never smiled much. Or laughed. He vividly remembered every time he'd seen her that she'd always had a furious frown on her face. Just for him.

The first time Seth saw Jane walking through the school hall, his first thought was that she looked exactly like a Botticelli angel…It'd been his freshman year at Forks High and Jane had been part of the group in a student exchange program with a foreign boarding school. She was his first crush…

He'd found out soon enough that her temper was the furthest thing from that of an angel.

She'd been his first and only bully as well. Though he'd never admit that to anyone, not even now.

In the flashing lights of the dim club, he closely watched this bubbly, grown up version of the girl who'd made his freshman year at high school practically a living hell…

It'd all started with a dare. Embry, his high school best friend had dared him to ask a girl he liked to be his girl-friend. He'd immediately thought of Jane…Janey, the nick name he'd secretly attached to her.

He had been never one to turn down a dare. With affected cockiness and mustered courage, he'd casually strolled up to her, leaning against her locker and giving her his best smile. She'd stared him down as if he were a cockroach that had materialized under her feet. Gulping nervously, he'd stuttered out the dreaded question: would she _consider_ being his first girl-friend…He thought he'd asked nicely.

He remembered thinking that perhaps he shouldn't have asked her that between classes when the school hall was at its most crowded…That was his last coherent thought before she introduced her small fist to his face…

For a short, dainty girl, she'd packed a massive swing. He'd skidded a couple feet across the hallway but that hadn't hurt as much as literally the entire school witnessing him being punched by a girl…or so he thought back then. For that entire year everyone had never let him forget that, even that punk, Embry.

Seth couldn't help grinning to himself in the club now as he watched her, remembering how her face flamed with anger as she shouted at him to "never, ever call me Janey again, you moron!"

After that little incident, each and every time she so much as glimpsed him around school, she'd make sure to shove him…or punch him. Or call him some inane name or the other. Of course it hadn't helped him when he'd pleaded with her, "Janey, please stop…" He'd found out the hard way, again, that calling her that hadn't been the best thing to do.

She'd never made him forget that he asked her to be his girlfriend. And though she was anything but sweet to him, he'd never regretted asking her.

Still she'd been one little mean girl…and he'd vowed to himself that somehow, some way, he'll make Jane Volturi pay for making his freshman high school year a living hell.

He thought he'd never have that opportunity as he never saw her again …until now.

* * *

**A.N. I know this is like way off from anything even remotely related to Twilight but I don't know what it is about these two...they're just sort of addictive to me. Maybe because Seth's character was so young in the books that there's this loophole to imagine how he'd be like when he is fully grown...there's that potential to play with his character and sort of make it your own...As for Jane, she's always been one of my favourite Twilight characters...in this story Jane relishes self-discipline in the same fashion that the twilight character savors inducing pain. There are a lot of characteristic contradictions like how she loves to flirt but tells herself she is not a sexual person or like how she has a lot of control when it comes to guys but eventually succumbs to Seth (can't blame her for that!) but I would like to think it's those contradictions that'll make things even more...steamy... Jane tends to be somewhat unrelatable...and I don't want to really 'normalize' her even if she's supposedly human in this fic...**

**Please don't be shy about reviewing...good or bad, I can take it ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or character names**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A scent that could make the smartest girl stupid**

Jane tried to convince herself that she was having a fantastic time. However the place was so crowded that she felt she needed a bit of fresh air for a minute or two.

"I'll be right back…" She whispered to Heidi who was demonstrating her best dance moves with some guy.

Heidi nodded, grinning and shaking out her hair about her face. Jane smiled and pushed her way through the crowd around her. She preferred to flirt than dance any day.

Outside the club it was mostly deserted, the long lines having cleared up and Jane was grateful for a moment of fresh, undiluted air. She took a deep breath of it then stiffened instinctively when she felt a sweaty hand clamp down on her shoulder. She turned around swiftly to be confronted by one of the guys she and Heidi had been talking to inside the club.

He was only a little taller than her five feet with messy, sand colored hair and his eyes were red tinged with obvious intoxication. He lurched closer to her and Jane reflexively leaned away from him, shrugging her shoulder so that his hand would fall away from her. But his hand firmly clutched her, digging into her skin through her thin tee shirt.

"Get. Off. Me." Jane said distinctly, flinching away from his heavy breathing which reeked of alcohol and smoke.

"Heyyy babbyyy, the guy slurred, "...I thought you ..liked meee."

He reached up his other hand towards her but Jane swiftly slapped it away, "I wouldn't do that!" She said sharply.

"But touching you is what I wanna dooo…" The guy's pale face stretched into a sickening smile and Jane had had enough…

She stealthily moved her leg, intending to bruise this guy where he would really_ hurt_. But before she could do that, a tall shadow appeared behind the guy yanking him away from her. She stared in surprise as this mysterious guy abruptly collared the drunken idiot and pushed him away so that he slammed against the wall with a resounding thud.

"Get out of here. Now."

The drunken guy or rather slime ball started to protest, "Who the fuck are you to…" Then he trailed off after getting a good eyeful of his would be opponent. Wisely, he slithered against the wall further away from the fierce expression on the stranger's face before scurrying back into the club.

The tall stranger turned to Jane now and she quietly took in his measure. He towered over her dimunitive height. He raked a long hand through thick, black hair and the angry look in his dark eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep and calm in the still outside air.

"I'm fine." She said abruptly then added, "That was unnecessary, you know. I could have dealt with him myself."

The tall, dark stranger blatantly looked her over from head to toe and Jane simmered with annoyance, lifting her chin and standing as tall as her five feet would allow. She hated when anyone believed that she couldn't defend herself because of her pale, fragile appearance. It wasn't all that difficult to see the skeptical look in his eyes as he took _her_ measure.

But then he smiled, chuckling lowly, "I don't doubt that." He said quite seriously. "I guess it's not the…size of the girl in a fight but the size of the fight in the girl…"

Jane glanced at him in surprise. He seemed to have meant that, she couldn't detect one hint of sarcasm in his deep voice.

"My way would've been more…effective. I would have disabled him…he wouldn't have had any more opportunity to force himself on anyone else…at least not tonight." To her annoyance, Jane found herself rambling on. She firmly pursed her lips together, noticing the grin that this stranger couldn't seem to hold back. He had placed long fingers to cover his mouth as if trying to hide his amusement.

"What's so funny?" Her question was a bit sharper than she intended but she felt strangely annoyed that this complete stranger was apparently laughing at her…

"Just something I remembered." He said softly to her now, his dark eyes boring into her with blunt directness. Jane felt slightly uncomfortable with the way he blatantly looked at her…then she took a deep breath intending to thank him and head back in.

But her words caught in her throat…

She inhaled what could only be his scent in the air between them and for a few seconds no thought occupied her mind save that of his…delicious _aroma._ It practically made her salivate...

He smelled like caramel butterscotch combined with a deep masculine musk. He had a scent that could make the smartest girl stupid. And good God help her, she suddenly had the urge to slowly close her eyes and just breathe him in…

But of course Jane did no such thing. She just barely managed not to…

She fidgeted slightly under his gaze and thought perhaps that it was time to find Heidi and get the hell out of here.

"Ok, then. Well, er, thanks for helping me out…"

"You're welcome. I'm Seth, by the way." He said quietly.

"Oh, I'm Jane."

There seemed to be an expectant look in his eyes now as he stood there continuing to stare at her. Jane was getting increasingly uncomfortable with his direct gaze. And whatever…musk he was wearing was having an unwelcome languorous effect on her. She could hardly admit to herself that she wanted to keep talking with him outside in the cool air that wafted his scent even more to her…

"Well, I should get going." She said abruptly but yet she stood still as a statue before him, wondering what he was thinking. And she was not only intrigued by his wits confusing scent but also by the way he stared at her. As if he knew her…

There was nothing at all familiar about him to her. She'd never seen him around here before despite coming to the club almost every Friday. She'd certainly never seen him at college either. Jane though she would have definitely remembered if she had. He would have certainly stood out from the guys at school.

"I'm heading back in myself." He said. Yet they both still stood there, he gazing at her and she wondering why he stared at her so intently. She couldn't help but notice how built he was. And it sort of tickled her that they were almost dressed identically; he had on a black tee just like her minus the One Direction logo, which couldn't hide the buff tone of his arms or the tautness of his stomach. He also wore dark denim that encased long, leanly muscular legs. Her eyes involuntarily lingered on the very snug fit of his pants until his unfamiliar deep voice made her jump slightly.

"Do I pass the test?"

Jane could feel the heated rush of blood thrumming in her cheeks at his question. Normally she checked out guys all the time in a very circumspect way and never felt a qualm of unease at getting caught doing so. She couldn't exactly figure out why she would become easily flustered that he was on to her… Maybe because she'd never really met any guy like him…

"I..I wasn't…" Jane actually stammered, trying to deny what she'd been doing…checking him out. She never stammered, dammit! It was usually the other way around. She bit her lips just deciding it would be best if she went inside, get Heidi and head back to campus. But instead of doing that, she irrepressibly asked, "Are you from around here? I mean, do you go to NYU?"

"No, I'm from QSU." Jane wrinkled her nose daintily when he named the rival university of NYU. The two colleges always competed head to head in many of the top state college competitions.

"We sure handed QSU their asses at the All State academic tournament." She said, smiling smugly until he replied, "Yeah but we sure made up for that in the sports championships. Besides, the only way NYU won the academic championship this year was because I couldn't be there."

He said that in a very matter of fact way without an ounce of arrogance. As much as she didn't want to be, Jane was intrigued by this Seth.

"Do you want to get a drink with me?" He asked suddenly.

Jane forgot about her usual response to those types of questions. Like laughing and walking away. Or if she was in a benign mood, saying "Thanks but no thanks."

Instead Jane found herself saying, "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

**A.N. I really appreciate yor review **** ksatriabawangmerah...**Yes he is a stalker...an unapologetic one haha... 

**I am a bit disappointed that there is so little feedback and if I should continue with the story. But I am obsessed so I will! (but not as obsessed as Seth ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't own character names**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Too Real**_

He was surprised at the stinging disappointment he felt when he realized she didn't remember him. But then how could he expect her to? He certainly didn't look like the skinny, fourteen year old boy he'd been back then. And even if she had recognized him, there was no way she would know how much that brief year he'd known her would have affected him for _years _after.

She wouldn't know how many dreams he'd had of her. Dreams of kissing her.

Dreams of choking her.

Dreams of her choking him…

Innocent and not so innocent dreams of a besotted and bullied adolescent boy. Seeing her here every Friday for the past month had only resuscitated them all over again.

His eyes drifted to the all too real shape of her butt in that denim as she slowly walked just in front of him. She was still endearingly short but she'd grown in all the right places. Seth grinned in the intermittent darkness of the club. He tried to tell himself that he had no sinister motives in mind…but he was never one to fool himself…

It was just as well that she didn't remember. It'd be all the more sweet when he finally reminded her…

He was jolted out of his dark thoughts when he felt the light touch of a silky soft hand on his arm. She had turned around to face him, laying a hand on his arm so that he was forced to stop walking so he wouldn't run into her. Still his abrupt halt caused him to lean against her. And to inhale the sweet vanilla and spice scent of her hair. For a moment amidst the deafening music and oblivious crowd, they held onto each other, their bodies pressed close until she stepped back, clearing her throat delicately.

"Um, I forgot to mention…that..I, uh, don't drink."

She was biting her full pink lower lip nervously and Seth wanted to bite that lip between his own teeth…

"What do you drink?" He asked, dragging his eyes away from her mouth. He knew very well from observing her before that she religiously drank water…Her own eyes had been lowered and now she glanced at him a bit shyly and even in the dim, foggy atmosphere Seth could see that pink flush flooding her cheeks.

"Water." She whispered but he still heard her.

He wondered why she seemed to be embarrassed about her preference for water. Seth smiled softly.

"We can do water."

"You don't have to, I mean I said I only drink water but it's ok if you want to drink…something else, of course."

If it was up to him that something else would be her…

"It's ok. I'm thinking a little water wouldn't hurt me at this point." Seth said dryly. He normally held his own quite well with alcohol but he didn't want any liquor clouding his judgment given the direction of his thoughts. And he was secretly glad she didn't drink…he wanted her just the way she really was…with a clear head.

Who'd ever thought that his little bully would become so…wholesome. He loved it…

They each got an ice cold bottle of water and then at his suggestion went to find a seat. Seth guided her towards the empty seating area giving his buddies on the other end of the club a wide berth. He wanted to be as alone with her as he possibly could…for as long as he possibly could…

They found a corner table away from the dancing crowd and Seth was glad this particular area was well lit so he could see her face. Where they sat was completely deserted as almost everyone was dancing on the floor or at the bar.

Across the vast room from them, in a break in the dancing crowd, Paul waved wildly at him while Emmett gave him the thumbs up sign. Seth quickly averted his eyes away from them, surreptitiously checking to see if Jane noticed. Silently cursing to himself that he didn't come alone, he sighed with relief when he noticed she didn't.

Jane glanced at…Seth as he tipped his head back and took a long drink of his water. Her lips felt suddenly dry and she licked them nervously, wanting to force her gaze away from him but seemingly unable to. The motion of his lips tugging at the bottle seemed to hypnotize her. The way he drank so thirstily, as if he couldn't get enough was sort of…sexy.

He abruptly lowered his bottle and caught her staring. Again. Ugh.

Jane felt her face heating faster than a drop of water evaporating on a steaming road on a hot day.

She usually wasn't this awkward and anxious around anyone. Yet she'd met this guy for all of what, five minutes and yet he made her feel so…_aware_. Made her do unfamiliar gestures. Like nervously bite her lips. And blush. She liked to think she'd never blushed a day in her life. Jane was usually very confident and self-possessed.

Seth smiled slowly at her. Flustered, she lowered her eyes again. Deciding to regain whatever little of her normal self-possession remained, Jane took a deep breath, squared her delicate shoulders and raised her eyes to Seth's face. He was staring very intently at her and she quickly began to feel self-conscious again especially as unlike her, he appeared to have no qualms about staring at her... It was sort of strange to her, the way he looked at her as if he knew her…

"I'm Jane Volturi, by the way." She made sure to raise her voice a little over the roaring bass of the music. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea by whispering…

_I know,_ Seth thought secretly smiling to himself.

"I'm Seth. Clearwater."

Jane found herself unnecessarily clearing her throat again. Somehow, she didn't feel the need to flirt with him like almost every guy she had interacted with because…he made her nervous_._ Lowering her eyes from the intensity of his, she asked, "So, you're on the All State Academic Board for PSU?" What she really wanted to ask was if he wore a cologne or if that was all him… They were seated on one of the leather sofas that made up the seating area of the club, facing each other with a good-ish bit of space between them. But heaven help her, she could still smell his divine scent…

"Yeah. Wish I could've been there this year, though."

"Why weren't you?" Jane asked genuinely curious about why he didn't go to the championships. She knew how difficult it was to prepare for even being selected to the college board. To do all that hard work and then not go seemed unfathomable to her.

"My dad…he got in an accident that day…"

"Is he…?"

"He died."

"Wow. Sorry."

"Yeah…What about you? Are you on for NYU?"

"Yep. For the past three years."

"Whoa…" Seth knew the rigorous preparation and meticulous studying it took just to pass the initial tests to make the board each year so he immediately recognized how hard she worked to be on the board for three years…"So you kicked ass this year then?"

"This year, last year, the year before that…"

"Ok, ok I get it. You're going to have to up your game next year though."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Have some making up to do. I'll try to go easy on you…"

"Sure, Seth. _Sure_. For your sake, I hope we don't have to go one on one…"

"I hope we do…"He whispered too low for her ears.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Because I'll beat you, you know." She said smugly.

To her surprise, Seth doubled over with laughter. She didn't think it was that funny.

_You already have…several times. _Seth thought, recalling the countless moments she'd hit him during that freshman year. At least, he could view it with a wry sense of humor in retrospect…

"Oh, I don't doubt that you will _try." _He said to her now.

"Well excuse me, I don't try, I get it done…and I usually win!" She said quite fiercely.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to prepare extra hard then. It'll be my pleasure to be your best opponent…"

"_You _can _try_."

Seth raised his water bottle, "May the best man…or woman…win." Jane slammed her water bottle against his, laughing when the two plastic bottles smashed together.

"I'll definitely drink to that." She giggled. Jane found herself relaxing with him and began to wonder why she had been so nervous in the first place. He was so easy going and...nice to talk to. Though she wouldn't use 'nice' to describe the way he looked..Nice would be a vast understatement. He was just the way Jane liked her coffee…so hot…and yet it wasn't just his looks that made her feel like she'd burned her tongue on steaming hot coffee... After all, it wasn't the first time she'd been in the presence of a hot guy..it was just something else about him. Maybe the way he looked at her, in this straightforward, intense way. Like he was doing now.

"So you grew up in New York?" he asked.

"Nope. I was born in Italy, migrated to the US and went to boarding school in London. Had to practically fight tooth and nail to attend college in the US. My parents preferred me to go London as they returned there a few years ago."

"So…you never attended any high school here?"

"No…oh, except for one horrible exchange year my boarding school had. I thought boarding school was terrible until that year!"

"Was that high school really so terrible?" Seth asked quietly.

"Maybe not. Everything seems so different when you're younger."

"Yeah, perhaps you're right." He said.

She briefly thought of how much she had actually missed her boarding school that year at Forks High. How angry she had been at her parents for shipping her off to boarding school in the first place. She'd even been angrier that she had to waste her first high school year in a strange, foreign school because of some silly exchange policy…

"I love this song…" His deep voice brought her back to the present.

"Now this is a great song…" She agreed. Then she noticed the somewhat sly looking grin on his face.

"Is it great enough to dance to?"

* * *

**A.N.: This story is unfolding slowly...it's on a low back burner now but things _will_ heat up soon...Incidently the chapter heading is a line from a song hehehe...about a girl's well shaped butt ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own character names**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dream Dancer**

* * *

Dammit I fell right into that one, Jane thought wryly. "I don't dance…" She responded swiftly.

"I'm pretty sure…you can do anything." he said.

Despite the loud music, Jane heard every nuance of his deep, velvety voice. His eyes were doing that intense stare thing at her again and yet again, Jane found herself nervously biting her lips. She watched his dark eyes drift to her mouth and she involuntarily squirmed in her seat. She was suddenly aware that there hardly seemed to be as much space between them. In their animated conversation, somehow she or he drifted closer so that their knees were almost touching.

"So…you don't dance. And you don't drink. Tell me Jane, what do you like to do? For fun."

Jane had to wonder how he made such a mundane question sound so…intimate…and sinful…Maybe it was the way he was whispering. It felt as if there wasn't a whole crowded room of loud, dancing people…it felt like if it was just the two of them alone together in the abandoned corner of this club…

"What do _you_ do for fun?" She countered, trying to stifle her quite inappropriate reaction to this virtual stranger. She'd never before felt so out of her element. He had a certain way of making her feel as if she was under a spotlight. His personal spotlight…

She wasn't yet sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"I prefer to show you…"

For one wild, heart stopping moment Jane thought he was going to kiss her. Then he stood up and extended his hand toward her, gazing down at her with an impish grin.

"Please. No. I just don't…"

"Are you _afraid _to dance?"

"Definitely not! I just don't dance…" She insisted.

"I dare you."

His eyes were practically glowing with some mischief that she found…intriguing. Sighing with dramatic exaggeration, Jane hesitantly placed her hand in his. A flash of triumph and something else Jane couldn't describe lit up his eyes for a brief moment. Then she gasped when he swiftly pulled her up from her seat so that she was pressed against the length of his body.

His hand slid to the small of her back and somewhere in the back of her mind Jane thought his gesture to be too …intimate. Yet she didn't move back…she didn't want to.

Slowly he moved his hand from around her and took her hand in his, leading her out onto the dance floor.

Jane felt extremely awkward as Seth moved to enclose her in his arms. Feeling awkward was an unfamiliar feeling to her primarily because she hardly allowed herself to be in any situation that would make her feel anything less than in control. Not since that car incident with Demetri...

Yet there was a beauty in this strange awkwardness. The beauty of his scent…which enveloped her in an intimate cloud as he held her close to him. She was secretly glad the song was a slow one yet she was stiff with tension as he held her. Suddenly she found herself wishing that she'd had a stronger drink… She'd never been the nervous, fluttery type. She'd never been so _attracted_ to anyone either…

"Relax. I don't bite." _Much, _he silently amended.

"I am relaxed." She said a bit too quickly.

"No you're not."

"How would you know?" She said exasperatedly and Seth loved the fire that leapt into her eyes. She was a fiesty little thing and that fact made him throb even more in his pants.

"I can feel how tense you are." He responded.

Jane gasped softly when she felt his hand sliding beneath the fall of her hair, his hand felt hot against the skin of her neck. With just the tips of his fingers, he made deep circles into her tender skin at the nape of her neck then slowly he trailed those fingers down the center of her spine through the thin material of her tee. His fingers were gentle yet firm and Jane couldn't help slowly sliding her eyes closed. It was possibly the most relaxing yet stimulating touch she'd ever felt…

"That feels soo…" she breathed out but stopped as she caught herself.

"So what?" He prodded her, his thumb making a slow ascent back up her spine.

"Good…" she sighed, opening her eyes and glancing up at him. It was too dark where they were so she couldn't see his face. Couldn't see the elated smile stretching his lips…

Jane felt the tenseness slowly leaving her body to be replaced by a budding warmth. She forgot about the song, about the crowd of people around them as they danced. Well more like as he danced. She simply shuffled her feet about. She was just following his rhythm and she thought at that moment, she'd never had to follow anyone before. She'd never felt the need to. Now, she found that she didn't mind at all…

He gently pulled her to him, lowering his head to whisper in her ear, "Do you want to feel even better?"

Ok, seriously this is when I should be making my excuses, Jane thought, smiling foolishly. She tried to reach for her usual no nonsense demeanor but his voice was right at her ear, she could practically feel his warm lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her earlobe… She'd never have known that she could be so sensitive. Jane involuntarily shivered. Hell, of all the guys she'd flirted with before she'd never allowed them to get this physically close to her. But the more she told herself that she should walk away, the more she found another reason to prolong…this.

Whatever 'this' was.

"What's better than that?" She found herself asking.

"Touching your bare skin." As if she didn't know what he meant, he said distinctly, "Underneath those clothes..."

"That won't happen!" Jane said, infusing her tone with as much coldness as she could muster. But it was wasted because the frostiness of her voice seemed to melt right off his hot skin.

"But you do want it to." He whispered, his hot, soft lips brushing against her ear. She thought the delicate skin of her ear would never be the same again.

"Of course I _don't."_ Jane denied with so much vehemence that she almost believed it herself.

"I don't believe you." He said distinctly much to her mortification.

"Sure, you wouldn't." She tried to sound flippant. But her own voice betrayed her. Why did she have to sound all so breathy, dammit!

"I believe if I were to touch your bare skin, you'd beg me…"

This time she didn't have a sarcastic retort because she was trying hard to concentrate on taking deep, shallow breaths to even out her breathing…

"You'd beg me to keep on touching you…" Seth continued in that deep, low voice. "What gives you the most pleasure…what makes you come?"

Jane opened her mouth slightly in shock at his sudden, unexpected question..Yet she began to answer before she could think better of it.

"I…I've never…" She trailed off unable to continue.

She glanced up to see him looking at her curiously and Jane immediately knew what he thought.

"No, no, it's not that…"

"What is it, then?"

"Please, let's not talk about this!" She hissed quietly at him but didn't move away.

"I agree…I don't want to talk about it…I'd rather use my tongue in other ways. Like on your skin…Would you like that, Jane?"

He almost slipped and called her his old nickname for her, _Janey_, but rectified that at the last second. He leaned in closer inhaling her scent deeply, nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck as he gripped her against his taut frame.

Goddammit he was so bold. She could barely think one rational thought with his husky, blunt whispers slicing through the usual barrier she always upheld. Shreds of that barrier were drifting down around her as he continued to murmur hoarsely against her skin. "I love the way you smell."

_It's a mutual thing,_ Jane thought foggily. Ironically, the more he whispered naughty, forbidden things to her, the more she seemed to actually relax. She could feel all her rigid restraint and control dissolving in a wet puddle…right in her panties. Her cheeks flamed in the darkness of the club. His scent, the heat of his body, the husky deep tones of his voice were resonant of the very thing that she never thought she would ever truly desire; pure, raw sex. Jane wanted to lose control…and she had a good inkling that this mysterious, sexy stranger could make her do that…

If his voice could cause her to respond like this, she wondered exactly how his hands would make her feel…on her bare skin…

The tone of the music turned into a deep, sultry number and Jane gulped when she felt the rhythm of his dance change. She'd never liked dancing of any kind before but heaven helped her…_she liked this._ God, he could move. Being close to him, held in his arms like this as he moved his taut hips like that … it was beyond excitingly sensual to her.

Jane found herself doing something she never dreamed she would do. She found herself dancing in response to him. For the first time since she'd moved away from home to attend college, she felt _alive. _Any hint of awkwardness or self-consciousness that lingered evaporated in the throbbing beat of the music between them. For once, Jane allowed herself to get lost in the music but she really knew she was getting lost….in him.

And she wondered how this man she didn't even know could illicit such want from her when she'd never even felt this depth of want with her own boyfriend… At the thought of Demetri, Jane felt her senses returning to her. What was she getting herself into? This wasn't her…

Jane made to move out of his arms but another couple bumped into her, pushing her even closer against him. Their eyes met then just as a burst of light illuminated the club for a few seconds. Jane couldn't seem to tear her eyes way from his dark ones as he lowered his head…

Right then, her mind seemed to be caught in a see-saw moment.

_He's not going to do this…_

_But I want him to…_

_No, I shouldn't let him…_

_He smells so good…_

_Oh my God, I'm _not_ going to let him kiss me! _

With sheer force of will, Jane whispered, "Please Seth, don't…"

He stopped, his lips hovering just a hair's breadth from her slightly trembling ones. She inhaled him deeply and wanted so much right then to lick her lips. To lick his own…but she didn't dare…

"That's not very convincing Jane."

She shook her head mutely for once in her life at a loss for words.

He kissed her lightly on her lips. Even while shaking her head no, she didn't move away when his warm lips touched hers. His mouth was so soft yet firm.

He lifted his head from hers and Jane frowned, surprised that she wanted him to continue. She heard him chuckle deeply before his lips touched hers again.

Once. Twice. Just feather light kisses against her lips.

She glanced up at him, watching a mischievous looking grin form on his face. He had a gorgeous smile with deep dimples…and there was a teasing glint in his dark eyes. But as she watched, that grin slipped away and he was staring at her soberly now. And nothing at this moment could make her look away from his intense eyes…

"If you don't want me to _really _kiss you…" Seth paused, swallowing harshly, "walk away. Now."

"But you already kissed me." Jane murmured feeling as if she was caught in a trance. She couldn't prevent her gaze from drifting to his lips again…

"No, Jane. Not how I really want to. But I want you to want me to…"

She loved the sound of her name on his tongue…and then she frowned at how much she loved it. Raising her eyes to his, she placed her hands on his chest, her fingers involuntarily curling against the sturdy warmth she found there. She dug her hands into his t-shirt, gripping the soft material.

She had every intention to push him away and do what he suggested.

Just walk away. She'd gone far enough…

But she didn't push him away.

Instead she took that step that would bring her even closer to his heat. She heard him gasp and then again, his lips were on hers.

And his third kiss was like a first kiss. His mouth tugged at her lips hotly, demandingly and her lips naturally parted beneath his.…Yet the sensation of his mouth plundering hers was beyond natural...The way his lips and tongue lavished her mouth felt almost supernatural...it made her feel as if she was flying while wrapped up around him. Wrapped up in the taste of his mouth, a warm, deep buttery caramel with a hint of mint, the silky stroke of his tongue against hers, the rough feel of his hands gliding down to cradle her hips...

She'd never felt this way from just a kiss...from anything for that matter.

If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake the hell up…

* * *

**A.N.: Helllooooooooooooo...anyone there? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own character names**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**It all starts with a whisper**

* * *

"Jane?"

"Jane!"

"Jane Elizabeth Volturi!"

She felt a sharp tap on her shoulder but still didn't turn around as Seth slowly…so slowly…lifted his mouth from hers. She opened her eyes experiencing an almost dizzy sense of vertigo as if she'd been on one of those wild theme park rides. Like the deep music around them, her heart was thudding its own furiously fast, deep bass rhythm in her body. If she didn't know better, she would say she felt sort of drunk. Except not from any liquor…

She immediately noticed the grin on his face yet it did not seem smug or mocking to her. She couldn't help smiling back at him. Until another sharp rap on her shoulder reminded her that Heidi had found her…

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Heidi who was looking at her with a mixture of shock and amazement.

"Hey," Jane muttered unable to keep the silly grin off her face. Ugh.

"I've been looking all over for you. Are you alright? Were you drinking?" Heidi asked, her tone somewhat frantic as she glanced at Seth suspiciously.

"She's fine." Seth said.

"No one asked _you_." Heidi snapped.

"It's ok, Heidi. Just…give me a moment, alright?" Jane murmured for her cousin to hear only.

"Are you sure? One minute you're going outside for some air the next time I see you, you're kissing some strange guy." Heidi whispered back, glancing at Seth who stood behind Jane. "A very hot strange guy but still. Do you even know him?"

Jane took another deep breath and bit her lip at the outright lie she was about to tell, "Yes!" she whispered furiously to Heidi intent on stopping her interference. It was probably foolish but Jane felt like not being predictable. Just this one time… "Now go and leave me alone for a minute, will you?"

Heidi raised her manicured hands in the air in mock surrender, "Ok, fine, fine, you're a big girl, do whatever you want! But as you've told me before, Heidi frowned slightly, "...be careful. Alright?"

Heidi stared closely at her for a moment and Jane knew her face was red, she could feel the heat pulsing in her skin…

Jane took a deep breath. "Alright."

"I'll be by the dj booth when you wanna scoot out of here." Heidi said.

"Uh…yeah…sure."

Heidi frowned, looking closely again at Jane. She threw Seth a harsh glare then swiveled around and was soon lost in the thick crowd.

Jane took another deep breath then helplessly licked her lips. She could still taste him. She could sense his gaze even now where he stood behind her.

Slowly she turned to face him her eyes going to his face yet his expression was again obscured by the dimness. All around them people were dancing erratically but they stood still and Jane realized he could see every aspect of her face as the lights were illuminating the spot where she stood. She felt her cheeks warming up again and watched as his hand reached out and drew her against him, enclosing her in the crook of his arm so that the wild dancers wouldn't bounce into her.

"It's either we dance or get knocked over."

"I'd prefer getting knocked over." Jane said.

His laughter wasn't audible but she felt the vibrations of it as she was tucked against his chest. She'd only said that out of habit but she thought she could learn to love dancing if she only ever danced with him…

Then she almost forgot to breathe when she heard his deep whisper,

"I want to take you with me."

* * *

**A.N.: Well I'm sort of dragging this along...heheh...always love reading smut fics(not so guilty pleasure) and trying to write one is almost as much fun :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Fuck._ Jane silently cursed, feeling an unfamiliar, electric tingle between her thighs at his husky words. It was the way he said it. So blunt yet gentle. So confident. Yet she could hear the vulnerability in his voice…

"I..I can't do that…" She stammered. It was the exact opposite of what she wanted to say...

* * *

Seth knew he should just leave it like that. He should let her go. Let her go back to her apartment like she always did. Like the good girl she was. If he was a good guy, he would let her go.

But he wasn't going to do that.

Not after that kiss. He'd never throbbed so hard from just a kiss. It had felt all sweet and naughty, innocent and dirty all at the same time. And he loved the way she responded to him. As if she couldn't get enough. And it certainly wasn't enough for him. Right then he forgot all about his somewhat devious plans, all about their first meeting way back when. All he could think about was kidnapping her...only if she was willing though...

For a brief moment, he wanted to wait until he got to know her better…to know her all over again…now that they were grown…to ask her out on a proper date which was what he normally did. But he'd never wanted anyone more that he wanted her.

"Let me make love to you." He murmured just above her silky soft earlobe. His lips brushed her dewy skin as he breathed her in, lightly running the edge of his teeth against her ear. When he felt a tremor run the length of her curvy little body, he nipped her ear gently.

"Seth…" Jesus, she had to breathe out his name like that. And he hadn't even started with all he wanted to do to her. All he hoped to do to her…

"Say yes…"

"I…don't know you. And I don't…I can't do this."

_But you do, baby. You do know me…_Seth wanted to tell her…he knew he should remind her. But he knew if he told her, she'd hightail it out of here. Without him. He knew it was wrong…he could see she possessed a certain naivete and innocence. Before tonight that had never really been his thing but she made it so sexy. He'd never meant for things to go so far. But he knew he would go the furthest he could go with her…he just had to convince her that she was running in this race just as much as he was…and that they could be both winners tonight…

He guided her away from the dance floor, into a little nook where he could hold her even closer…

"I bet you've never done this, have you? I know you're so wet right now. That's nothing to what I can make you feel, baby. I can make it so sweet..."

His voice dripped with molten heat, melting her where she stood against him. Jane didn't even bother to deny what he said. It was all true…and he knew it. She could feel every hard facet of his body as he held her close. And the worst part was she didn't want him to let her go. But she gripped onto her dwindling control as firmly as she was unconsciously gripping his rigid biceps.

"Please, stop it…" Even she could hear the lack of conviction in her tone. It was all she could do to stop herself from moving against him. What the fuck was he doing to her? No, what was she allowing him to do to her?

"Tell me you don't want me to touch you right now."

Jane licked her lips, wanting to deny it. But he didn't let her. His hot, wet mouth was on her again and all thought, sight and sound was lost to her. She could only feel. And taste. His smooth, warm lips, his hot, wet tongue…

When he lifted his head, Jane whispered breathlessly, "I should never have let you kiss me…and I certainly shouldn't leave here with you."

Jane could feel the motion of his sturdy chest as he inhaled deeply. "It's ok…and I'm sorry…" He said gently.

"But I want to…" She admitted in a small voice.

She heard him gasp sharply and the sound of that travelled all the way to her core…

"I know baby…" He said, his voice husky with a deep need that echoed her own.

He trailed one long finger against her cheek then the length of her neck, down between her breasts and to her lower belly. She felt something leap inside her at his wandering finger…He removed his hand from her and Jane bit her lip hard. If she didn't do that, she would tell him to never stop…

"Tell me I can take you with me…"

Jane closed her eyes briefly feeling as if the deep hoarse tone of his voice was seeping into her very pores. She knew she was going to say yes. She knew that she shouldn't. And she knew she was going to allow her burgeoning curiosity about the way he made her body feel to overcome her normal reticence…Tonight, she was going to be anything he wanted her to be…That revelation startled her but did nothing to decrease the intensity she felt.

She opened her eyes and became immediately ensnared by his burning, dark ones revealed by the sporadic lights. For those intermittent few seconds that she hesitated, she saw vivid uncertainty flash across his face. And she found his unsure vulnerability somewhat…endearing. She knew the risk she was taking, she herself had constantly lectured Heidi a number of times about leaving the club with a guy she'd just met. She never believed she'd ever find herself in a similar situation. Or that she would want someone that much…

She couldn't even blame this on intoxication. At least not intoxication as a result of a typical cause.

At the back of her mind, she knew her reaction to him was almost irrational...and irrepressible. _She wanted him._ It was plain and simple, beautiful and complex all at the same time.

All she _knew _was that she was leaving here with him tonight...For once, she was being the bad girl. And it felt so good…

"I want to come with you." She said clearly, her eyes locked onto his.

"Oh baby, you will….so hard."

"Seth…"

"I love the way you whisper my name like that…I want to hear you call it out loud." He rasped, his fingers trailing a slow caress down the curve of her neck. She leaned into him even more, her eyes closing briefly.

"Please don't be some...psychotic serial killer or something…" She quipped half jokingly. This was so exciting and dangerous at the same time. It was better than an adrenaline rush, a million times better than the euphoric high after an intense work out. She'd never felt that way with anyone before… It was like handing over her control. To him…

And for a control freak like herself, for someone who'd always been the responsible one and had always been so straight-laced, it was….liberating. Enticingly so.

"Whatever happens tonight, I promise I won't hurt you." He said very seriously, gazing steadily down at her.

Jane didn't believe in promises and trusted no one. But for some strange reason, she believed him.

* * *

They left the club separately when he went to tell his friends that he was leaving a bit….early. She walked out on slightly unsteady legs, taking a deep gulp of air. She'd texted Heidi telling her she was leaving…

Her pores tingled and she just _knew _he was somewhere close looking at her. She turned slowly to face him and he was almost upon her. He put his hands on her shoulders making slow, lazy circles and Jane closed her eyes…Before she could open them again, she felt his warm lips tugging her own gently. She reached up blindly, gripping his sinewy arms pressing her body against his, her lips opening for him. She moaned at the touch of his tongue against hers, savoring the taste of him as his hands slid down her sides to grasp her hips…

"Hey, hey hey now….surely you two can get a room."

If he didn't lift his face away from hers, she would have kept right on kissing him, completely oblivious to Felix's highly amused tone. Heidi was standing next to him, wringing her hands agitatedly. Without a word she grabbed Jane's arm, forcefully hauling her away from Seth. Jane looked back at him mouthing, "I'll be right back." He nodded, his dimples prominent as he grinned widely. She smiled back barely noting in her peripheral vision that Felix was walking away and shaking his head.

When Heidi had dragged her a little distance away, Jane tore her arm out of her hold.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jane scream whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Heidi snapped back. "Jane… you're not leaving with him, are you?" She whispered harshly, her voice still tinged with that annoyingly shocked tone. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Actually I am." Even she was surprised at the 'don't argue with me about this' steady tone of her voice.

"How could you? I mean Demetri…"

"You won't breathe a word of this to anyone!" Jane hissed imperiously, keeping her voice low. Heidi flinched slightly from her glare.

"You know I won't." Heidi grumbled, her eyes darting between Jane and…him. "I'm just…concerned. I know you've never done anything like this before."

Jane glanced over her shoulder at him. He was just a few feet away, his eyes already pinned on her leaning nonchalantly against the wall, his hands tucked in his pockets. Her eyes drifted down the length of his body, feeling the heat creeping across her face again. She looked back into his eyes then watched as his tongue trailed across his full, lower lip. Taking a deep breath she impatiently turned back to Heidi. Jane sighed, "I know. But damn, Heidi, I really want to…"

"Wow Jane. I never thought you had it in you." Heidi grinned. "Can't wait to see you do your first 'walk of shame.' " She added, smirking.

"Whatever. Can I leave now, mom?" Jane snapped. The slightly cold wind outside chilled her and she wanted to be wrapped up in and around his heat. She'd always had that habit of over thinking everything but all she could do right now was think of him. Of the way he made her feel...like she just wanted to...submit to him or something. It was a scary, intensely sexual feeling. Heaven knows, her body melted under his touch and they hadn't even…

"Jane!" Heidi hissed sharply, nudging her arm. "You heard me?"

"What?" She blinked in an attempt to clear the erotic visions that came to mind.

"I said be safe…"

The roaring sound of a motorbike cut off Jane's reply. Both girls turned when the bike screeched to a stop a few feet before them. Seth lifted the visor from his helmet, his eyes hotly seeking her out. Jane barely heard Heidi whisper to her, "Never trust bikers but damn I can _really_ see why you want to leave with him..."

"Later Heidi." Jane said in a distracted monotone. He never took his eyes off her as she walked slowly towards him...

* * *

Seth had never been glad to see his apartment so much since he'd been living there. He swiftly killed the engine and agiley leapt off the bike, swinging her into his arms. He swiftly took off his helmet then carefully undid hers. She gasped when he grabbed her waist and brought her fully against him.

"I want you so much.." He said before claiming her mouth with his. They kissed deeply, hotly for a few moments in the darkened street. His eyes crossed with bliss behind his closed lids when he felt her slim fingers lightly digging into his hair. He'd only kissed her tonight for the first time but he felt like he already knew the curve of her lips as well as his own. He loved the deep sound she made at the back of her throat when he glided the length of his tongue against hers. He grasped her thighs, lifting her easily up against him so that she had no choice but to hook her shapely legs around his hips. Just as he anticipated. Her lips continued to move against his, with his, as his tongue plundered her soft, sweet mouth.

Seth couldn't care if anyone looked out their window and saw him kissing the beautiful girl in his arms as he made his way up to his apartment…

He lightly bit her lower lip then trailed his mouth to her neck as he held her against him with one arm while fumbling for his keys with the other. She giggled loudly when the keys slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. He bit her playfully on her neck, loving how her sweet laughter tapered off into a moan. He sucked the delicate skin he'd bitten and stifled a deep groan when she tightened her legs around his hips. He pinned her against the door, nuzzling her exposed skin just above her tee covered breasts.

"You laugh. If I can't find those keys, I'll take you right here…"

"You wouldn't dare…" She gushed out, gripping his shoulders as he continued to press soft, little wet kisses on her skin.

"Don't you dare… dare me." He whispered against her skin.

"Would you really do that?" She asked breathlessly, and he could feel her heart speed up even more against him as her breasts were pressed right against his chest as he held her.

"I would, baby. You like that? You like the idea that someone might see me making you come, don't you?" He whispered, nipping the tender skin at the side of her neck and sucking the taste of her…like peaches and cream…

"N-no…"

"I think you would. You liked how I kissed you in the club for everyone to see…you loved it…"

"Yes…" She sighed, her hands caressing the back of his head as he licked the arch between her neck and shoulder… he could get fucking addicted to the taste of her skin…

"What I want to do to you is for your eyes only, baby. Yours and mine…"

She gasped when he unexpectedly reached down to deftly swipe the keys from the floor while still holding her securely.

"You can put me down, you know…"

"Not until we reach inside…"

"Afraid I'll run?" She asked teasingly.

"I like holding you like this…"

"I like it too." She whispered.

* * *

**A.N.: Never was good at chemistry but these two make it seem so...titillating...haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When he opened the door, he slowly…so very slowly… slid her body down against his until her feet touched the floor. She couldn't help gasping a little when she felt his denim clad bulge press right against her…she wanted to just stay there...

He stepped back a little and then the room was flooded with bright light. Jane blinked, glancing around at what appeared to be his living room. But fuck if she could notice any details of her surroundings right now…She glanced back at him and the look in his eyes as he stared at her seemed to warm her even though they weren't touching anymore…

Without taking his eyes off her, he reached back and locked the door with quick precision. The he slipped the key into his pocket.

Jane gulped feeling a pang of anxiety…and something else she couldn't decipher…shudder through her. She stepped back into the room, further away from him, still facing him as he silently watched her. She was beginning to feel…scared again. She hated that. Hated feeling that way. But _of course_ the thought that _she didn't even know him_ had to come to the forefront of her mind now when she was standing alone with him in his apartment.

She slipped a hand into her pocket but the feel of her phone did little to reassure her blooming doubts. These things never happened to her! What the hell had she been thinking? That was just it. She hadn't been thinking…

He began to move towards her and Jane forced herself not to back away.

"Don't be afraid…" He murmured, walking slowly to where she stood. She lifted her chin meeting his gaze squarely.

"I am not afraid…"

"I can see it in your eyes, Jane. I don't want you to be." Jane sighed wondering how he could see right past all her defenses when people she'd known all her life had never been able to…

"If I really were, I wouldn't be here." She said. Then she admitted softly, "But I may be _now_. A little."

"Don't, baby. The last thing I'll ever do is hurt you. You can just say no at any point. I promise, I'll stop…"

"Ok." She breathed out, feeling as if there just wasn't enough oxygen whenever he spoke in that deep, rough voice...whenever he touched her...

"But you won't say no…" He added.

She gulped deeply when his hand reached for her. His tender touch as he swept back a few strands of hair from her flushed face wasn't what she had been expecting. Then he trailed a finger down her cheek, tracing the curve of her chin. She glanced at him and for the first time tonight she saw the deep chocolate hue of his eyes. His eyes were like liquid heat as he looked at her...She felt both hot and cold at the same time. Cold with apprehension as to what would happen. And yet her skin was hot and flushed as if she had a fever. He seemed to warm her body by just looking at her…He was barely touching her yet she could feel heat radiating from his own body where he stood so close to her.

His finger slid down lower until she could feel his firm thumb touching her...tracing slow circles around her pearled nipple through the pliant material of her clothes. Jane bit her lip hard trying to stifle that little moaning sound she wanted to make.

She'd been mostly oblivious to the sounds she made when he touched her before but now with him standing so close, with his eyes on her like that…

His hands molded her breast through the thin t-shirt, holding their shape in his hand then plucking her pebble hard nipples peaking beneath the thin material. And she couldn't hold in her sighing moan anymore…

"I love how you feel in my hand…" He said softly.

"You said you were going to touch…my bare skin…" She murmured breathlessly and Seth grinned, lightly pinching her covered nipple between his fingers. She gasped feeling that pinch in places he hadn't even touched yet...

"Oh baby, I_ will _be touching you all over your bare skin…"

She watched the tip of his tongue running against his lower lip and before she could even think about what she was doing, she reached up tugging his head down to hers, planting her lips on his. His soft, hot mouth plucked her lips, opening them against his. Then she was lost again.

Lost in the taste and feel of him. In the scent of him.

He abruptly lifted his mouth from hers and Jane actually whimpered. Mortified at the sound of her voice, she buried her face in his neck, breathing him in. God, she could just stand here breathing him in…

She felt the heat of his hand cradling the side of her cheek. He drew her chin up so that she had to reveal her face. Jane lowered her eyes but he whispered, his voice deep and harsh, "Look at me."

She slowly raised her eyes to his. His dark chocolate eyes were half lidded but she could still feel the potency of his gaze. The one thought that came to her mind was that he looked at her as if he was…hungry. For her. No one had ever looked at her like that.

"I'm going to ask you…" He inhaled deeply, his hand gently tugging on the tips of her hair that lightly brushed her shoulder, ….one last time. Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"You…already do." She whispered. He smiled at her, not one of his sexy grins but a full, happy smile replete with deep dimples. At that moment Jane knew a different level of fear. She feared that he would get her to do things that she had never even dreamed of doing…and that she would like it…

"You're a good girl now, aren't you?" He whispered, the chiseled cheekbones of his face standing out again as his expression grew serious. Just the way he went from that boyish, endearing grin to that intent stare of his made her…_tingle_ again. And she'd never wanted to lose that 'good girl' control more than she did now…

"You can still say no, go home and forget this ever happened."

Jane stiffened slightly, surprised at how much she didn't want to do that.

"Or you can spend the night with me…" He said softly but Jane heard the steel like determination under his velvet words.

"The whole night…" He emphasized deliberately. God, he wanted to make love to her. All night. If she'd let him…

Hell.

Fucking. Yes…

For answer she pressed her body against his, instinctively moving her hips against him.

He moaned into her hair and Jane felt a certain power she never even knew existed. He had this way of making her feel so fucking sexy…and desirable. He made her actually feel as if she was an innately sexual goddess. As if all she'd ever lived for was to feel like this…

"You need this, don't you baby…" He tugged the tips of her hair, tilting her head back and bending over her. His tongue parted her lips and Jane reveled in the aggressiveness of his kiss. She held onto him, matching him kiss for kiss, giving him the same intense passion he gave to her…

Yes, she needed this…him…

His hands grasped her hips then slid around to cup her butt cheeks. She'd always been a bit sensitive about how round her behind was especially as the rest of her body was dainty. She'd always felt like a butt freak or something. But that was the furthest thing on her mind now as he his hands squeezed her to him.

He _growled_ into her mouth further exciting her, making her kiss him even more hotly. She moaned in protest when he sucked gently on her lower lip then abruptly ended their searing kiss.

"Take off your clothes." He said, gently pushing her back slightly so that his eyes were traversing her body. His wandering eyes felt like hot laser eyes, as if he could already see her covered body so that Jane already felt naked.

"The lights?" Jane said, breathing a bit heavily.

"What about the lights?" He asked. She didn't want to have to actually point out that she'd feel more….comfortable if the room was dimmer. The light was really glaring, he'd be able to see every detail of her body…Always before she'd been too self-conscious about her body to strip totally not even when she was getting ready to go out on a girls' night with her cousin, she'd done that in her presence…And that was her cousin, a girl and he was…

He was looking at her as if he wanted to _rip_ her clothes off…

Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet her gaze and she knew he'd make her ask…

"Can you..take the lights off?" She whispered painstakingly…

"No, Jane." He said in that blunt manner of his that she was becoming all too familiar with. His eyes wandered over her again. "You've got nothing to hide." He added teasingly.

She watched the tip of his tongue glide over his lips. Those magic lips… "The lights stay on. And I want your clothes off…all of them." He said in a low but firm tone.

He stepped back away from her and Jane immediately felt the absence of his body heat. She made to move back towards him but he held up one finger between them.

"Take them off, baby."

She stood there, biting her lip._ Wasting precious time_. It's not like I'm a fucking virgin for goodness sake, Jane thought.

"Please." He said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Explicit adult content**

**Chapter 9**

**When it rains...**

* * *

She stripped for him.

Hesitantly. Agonizingly slowly. He felt as if he was being tortured…

Torture had never felt so sweet…

Her beautiful wide eyes were locked with his as she slowly peeled off every bit of clothing.

He had to clench his hands, he wanted to touch her so badly…on her bare skin..

But not yet.

He was going to be the one in complete control. And he had promised her he would make it so good for her…and he fully intended to fulfill that promise…

He found it strange that she seemed to be so shy about her body. If she were his, he'd worship that body…

She simply stood before him, biting that sexy lip with her clothes about her feet. Looking like nothing that he ever saw. Looking like everything he never had the imagination to dream. She was really here. She was so much better than any of his dreams…

Her body tantalized him…he liked how she was slender but with ripe, lush curvy hips.

"You've got the most beautiful hips..." He murmured almost to himself. He wanted to walk up to her and around her and just….visually savor her. But he knew doing that would just make her even more tense and he didn't want her to be more nervous. That's not how he wanted her to feel. He wanted her to feel a different sort of tension… Tonight he was going to make her let go of every inhibitive thought in her mind and release herself to him…he wanted to make her beg for the pleasure he intended to give her…

Before the night was over, the taste of her skin would be embedded into his mind…His couldn't help but slide his hand over his bulge. Her eyes darted to his hand. And she moaned…she fucking moaned…as she stared at him touching himself.

He found he had to furiously strive for his usual control. All he wanted was to swing her into his arms and slide right into her…He could see her bare sex glistening at him…she was already wet for him…

Damn.

"I'll be right back…" He said suddenly and her eyes flew to meet his apprehensively.

"Don't move, baby…" He managed to whisper before he darted off, sprinting to the bathroom to splash water onto his face. His large hands cupped the cold water bringing it repeatedly to his heated face. She had him fucking delirious. That was a first. He'd never been so fucking affected before…he was usually so calm and collected. What a reverse of roles. No. She was just as flustered and excited as he was.

Seeing her let go in the club, sensually dancing her sweet, curvy ass off before him was easily the most beautiful sight he'd ever had. He was so glad that he'd been the one to do that…to draw her out like that. To be the cause of her loss of tight control…she'd always been the one to observe others letting go while he observed her…

Now it was her turn to lose all her inhibitions…he would ensure she did…and he was going to make it so good for her. For both of them…

He kicked off his shoes and slowly smiled.

Jane Volturi was waiting for him, naked in his apartment. And he was going to fuck her senselessly. First, he was going to teach her a lesson though. One she would remember as vividly as he remembered her. One that would ensure that she would never forget him…not ever again. But more than that he intended to remind her that she did indeed know him…

* * *

She was still standing there as he left her, her hands laced behind her slender neck, her full beautiful ass turned to him. For a second he had been afraid that when he returned she would have been gone. Like one of his many dreams of her. Then he remembered the door was locked…and the key was in his pocket. He strode up behind her, his bare feet on the carpet giving no indication of his return. But he knew the exact second she became aware of his presence when he saw her shoulders tense a bit. He slid his hands down to her gorgeous wide hips, pressing his length against the cushion of her beautiful cheeks. His cock jumped against her when she just melted against him. It turned him on more even more feeling her resistance just fade away when he touched her.

She turned to face him then, her bare body aligned against his. Though he still wore clothes, he could feel every curve of her against him. He peered down into her wide, golden eyes loving the seemingly drugged look in them. He'd always thought her eyes were unique and beautiful. She gripped his shirt with shaky fingers, licking her lips with the tip of her tongue.

He could tell she was beginning to get nervous again. So he immediately slid his hands down to cup her pouty breasts…he palmed their weight in his hands, plucking at her rigid nipples. He smiled when he noticed her shoulders relax and heard her suck in her breath swiftly. He then trailed his fingers down between her breasts and to her lower belly. Her bare body jumped against him and she gasped when he paused his fingers right at her lower belly. With deliberate slowness he trailed his thumb even lower until he could feel the bare smooth flesh of her lips. So silky wet…he breathed in deeply the same moment her heard her inhale sharply. With his other hand he grasped her bare, supple thigh, his fingers lingeringly caressing the soft skin he found there.

He wedged her thighs further apart with his hand and his cock surged against her when without a word she immediately complied, parting her legs for him…His thumb slid over her slick nub, circling her clit before he stroked his fingers along her slit. "Oh Jane, you are hot and ready..." He murmured hoarsely, staring intently down at her face while he touched her, wanting to take her _now_ when she arched more into his hand, her eyes tightly shut, her body relaxing yet tensing as she purred. It was a soft, throaty note and the treble of it resounded straight to his cock. Like a man that couldn't stop playing with his long lost treasure, he wanted to touch her for hours but he didn't think his control would last that long...

"I want you to tell me something."

She opened her eyes to look at him and for a few seconds, Seth actually forgot what he wanted to ask her.

"What…" She breathed out softly. He forced himself to remember what it was as he stared into her golden, spell-binding eyes. It was like she was his own little erotic witch…

"Tell me how you make yourself come." He had to make a conscious effort to keep his voice calm and steady as he watched her bite that succulent, full lower lip of hers, a flush painting her cheeks. Her eyes were half lidded as he caressed her.

"I…I don't…"

"C'mon Jane, I'm sure you have. Tell me baby. Do you touch yourself like this…" His thumb slid over her sensitive nub again, making hot, urgent circles that seemed to hold the reins to the motion of her hips… She gasped against his chest as he gazed steadily at her. "….Or like this…" When he glided one of his fingers slowly into her, her golden eyes widened slightly. Seth met her wild gaze, savoring her hitched moan.

"I don't…I don't make myself come…" she gasped.

Seth swallowed deeply.

With deliberate intent, he rhythmically slid his finger into her then out again, loving how her satiny flesh clenched around his finger. She stared at him with wide, beautiful golden eyes, digging her hands into his shoulders. Her hips began thrusting against his exploring finger.

Her heat clenched so tightly around just his finger prompted him to ask, "How long has it been?"

Seth was enticed with the way she responded to him. It was as if her body was a magnet for his hands…and it killed him a little that she seemed to crave his touch…

It was such a stark change from that freshman year he'd known her…He was beginning to suspect that his little bully hadn't been loved as much as she deserved to be.

"Tell me, baby, how long has it been since you've come?" He asked her again, his thumb sliding between her wet folds to caress her slick clit…

Her breaths came out panting against his chest and her eyes drifted half closed. She probably meant to answer him but he couldn't decipher anything as she mumbled incoherently. He couldn't help smiling again at her response. With a deliberate motion, he slid his finger almost out of her silky, soft heat. And reveled in the way her body slickly clamped onto it.

"P..please…." she gasped as if her voice was strangled in her throat. His other hand cradled her hip when she tilted them so that he could touch her again. She couldn't know how much she affected him with just that one word…that one plea…he wanted to hear more of those pleas…

He teased her with his finger, already slick from her juices, gently flicking it right at her entrance but not gliding it in like she wanted him to.

"Tell me..."

"Never." She gasped, closing her eyes when he gaped at her. Seth recovered himself quickly, a nerve jumping in his jaw.

"When you say never does that mean you're…"

"I'm not a virgin….I've just never…"

"Then let's see about changing that, shall we?" He murmured.

He guided her back with his body to the nearest wall space he could find. Lifting her against the wall so that she was pinned between the wall and his unrelenting body, he hoisted one of her legs over the crook of his arm. Then he slid his two fingers into her tight wetness deciding he'd make her beg later, right now he wanted her to experience a glimpse of what he would give her…of the pleasure she denied herself. Of the pleasure that should be hers. With him it would be…

He began steadily beckoning his fingers inside her wet heat. Her fingers dug into his skin as she gripped his shoulders and she was biting her lips so hard that he could see them getting redder…He could feel her slick walls clamping down so tightly around his fingers…he was going to make her come so hard. Just like this. No matter how she fought to hold in her moans right now…he could tell she did by the way she was biting those lips…

"C'mon Jane. Let it go…" He said roughly.

If the world was coming to an end, he still wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her face as she began to become undone before him…her head was thrown back and her body trembled against his. Her complete abandoned reaction was undoing _him_…

"Seth! Oh God…no….I can't…" She burst out, panting out the words.

"Yes…you will..." He curled his thick fingers inside her…

Jane screamed. It was a purely unbridled sound of blatant lust…and pleasure…And Seth knew he'd never forget the sound of her…that he wanted to make her sound like that over and over again… He inhaled sharply, breathing in her scream then her moans. And then her sighs and whimpers as she melted against him…as her cum melted against his fingers… Feeling her against his fingers like that made him feel like a man who'd never been in the rain before only to revel in its cooling wetness. Except she was so fucking hot…

Sweet Jesus.

Silently he held her as she panted deeply while her sweet little pussy still spasmed around his fingers. Seth was throbbing hard yet he was immensely satisfied. He'd brought her to her _first _powerful orgasm while still fully clothed in his living room. He had her right where he wanted her…Now he decided, it was time to refresh her memory…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own character names**

**Chapter 10**

**Memories and Fantasies**

* * *

_She lost all sense of time, place…even her sense of balance…_

_That was fucking new._

She felt as if she could just collapse like water falling to the floor if it wasn't for his sturdy arms engulfing her. She had no qualms about how he slowly caressed her hip as he held her so closely against him. She could spend the entire night with him naked and not ever feel self-conscious about her body again. After she'd awkwardly taken off her clothes, his gaze made her feel like if she was the most beautiful scenery that he couldn't get enough of seeing. Like the way you tried to take in a scenic view all at once because it was so…wondrous. And she was secretly overjoyed by his reaction to her…

She felt the sweet heat of his breath pleasantly brushing her ear as he murmured to her, "You don't remember me, do you?"

His voice was gentle, soothing even. It made her relax even more against him. But then she wondered curiously what he meant…

"Remember you?" Jane panted softly, still slightly out of breath and momentarily confused.

"Yes _Janey_…"

At the moment, she couldn't reconcile what he was saying to her with the intensely euphoric way she was feeling…

Very gradually as the vivid after effects of her strong orgasm ebbed, a memory pushed its way through her foggy mind…then another…

_Janey…only one person had ever called her that…her first and worst year of high school…an annoying boy she'd tried so hard to forget….a boy she might have taken out her frustration on because of resentment of attending said high school…she'd felt a bit guilty after for…hitting him but had managed to put those incidents out of her memory…_

It couldn't be.

"You're…_him_?" She gasped softly.

"If you mean by 'him' you were referring to the boy you…bullied. Yes that would be me."

Jane groaned, "Why tell me this now…"

"So you do remember me after all?" Seth tilted his head to the side staring deeply into her eyes. Jane stared right back trying to connect that annoying kid back then to this…man holding her against his body. His very hard, built body. Jane breathed in deeply. The boy she'd somewhat relentlessly bullied for an entire year was…Seth. And he'd immediately remembered her…

And she was currently naked pressed up against him…with his fingers buried inside her…Oh God!

"Why now?" Jane repeated softly, closing her eyes tightly, wanting to _not_ remember.

Then she felt the soft heat of his lips lightly touching hers. She thought he was going to kiss her but he whispered, "I'm telling you so you'll really know who I am when I'm deep inside you…"

She opened her eyes again and immediately her gaze fell into his. There was the saying that karma was a bitch. Well at that moment, Jane felt like karma was a slut…and it had her name written all over it…

"Let go of me…" She said through clenched teeth, refusing to look into his eyes any longer.

He didn't budge. He just continued to hold her to him tightly.

It didn't help right now that the way he held her felt so damned good. Or that her traitorous body was still squeezing his hot fingers. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt those heated fingers begin to move within her again…

Jane briefly closed her eyes shut then opened them quickly before she could fall into the dream of his touch again. "Don't do that." She said, intending to articulate her words more coldly but instead they came out in a hot gasp.

His fingers continued to slide against her tight, slippery flesh and Jane instinctively pulsed around them. With sheer force of will Jane stilled her hips against him, forcing herself not to respond to him again. "Stop! Just…stop." She said, her voice rising frantically.

He immediately stopped, gazing at her with that intense stare but Jane quickly averted her gaze, staring at anything but his eyes. She'd already fallen into that chocolate trap. But then her gaze fell on the very intimate way he held her against him and she inhaled deeply. The sight of her naked body pressed up against him like that was easily the most erotic thing she'd ever seen…

"Tell me what you're thinking?" He demanded softly.

_That I just want to forget that you reminded me of who you are and finish what you started,_ she thought, instinctively snagging her lower lip between her teeth. But of course she said no such thing to him.

"That I made a mistake." She blurted out and despite herself she gave in to the need to glance at his face hovering just above her own. A strange pang of remorse hit her when she saw the flinching hurt in his eyes.

He shifted against her where he held her pinned between him and the wall. Sliding his fingers out of her, he positioned himself so that she could feel the hard length of him pressing right into her bare center. Her tender flesh was still sensitive but she could feel_ him_ against her tingling nub, the rough feel of denim adding a delicious friction. Jane _couldn't_ stifle her soft moan, her thighs instinctively clenching him to her. He kissed her swiftly, his tongue darting inside of her mouth. He tugged lightly on her bottom lip with the sharp edges of his teeth before raising his head to look into her eyes…

"Does that feel like a mistake?"

She stared back at him and thought that it didn't feel like a mistake.

It felt like a _huge_ blessing…

_No, no I need to focus!_ Jane thought almost desperately. Then her thoughts drifted to how she met him earlier at Dawn, how he'd conveniently 'rescued' her from her would be attacker…

"You knew who I was when you first saw me in the club, didn't you?" She whispered.

"But you didn't recognize me.." He countered.

"You didn't answer my question!" She hissed. "You knew all along didn't you?"

He remained infuriatingly silent just watching her with his damned dark chocolate eyes…his hypnotic eyes…

"Put me down." She said firmly.

He didn't just put her down. He slid her down his body….damn him. And he continued to stand very close to her, his arms against the wall on each side of her where she stood. Like a cage…

"You planned this?" She asked in a horrified whisper already knowing the answer.

"Yes." He said. "Though it was all dependent on whether you wanted me. And you _do_ want me, don't you _Janey_?"

"You…you bastard!" Jane exclaimed with sheer frustration then quite unexpectedly and swiftly ducked out from where she stood against the wall within his heat. The thing was she wasn't so angry at him as much as she was with herself. It had been her decision to come home with him…and even through her burgeoning fury, Jane was still so aroused. Something she was valiantly trying to ignore…

"We're not done here." He said with that damned, deep voice of his. His calm tone made her even more furious… She was a hot, flustered, naked mess while he was just oh so calm. And still wearing clothes! Breathe, Jane, just breathe, she told herself.

"_I_ am." She snapped, still feeling as if she were in a daze. Where were her damned clothes? She spied her missing clothes just a couple feet in front of her and she moved toward them. She sank down on her knees, reaching to pick them up so she could get away from him as soon as possible. But just as she reached for them, he bent down beside her clamping his hand on her clothes before she could grasp them…She tugged at the edge of her clothing but she couldn't budge them from his firm grip…

Jane helplessly watched as he picked them up standing to tower above her as he looked back down at her.

"I think…."He said slowly, "that you won't be needing these for a while…"

"You…" Jane inhaled deeply, biting her lip briefly, and struggling to hold back the choice word she wanted to call him. "Give me my clothes back." She seethed.

He didn't answer her, just smiled slowly. Jane thought his smiling silence _should_ have creeped her out. Instead it made her hotter than ever…her heart was thudding furiously and she couldn't help licking her lips instinctively as she looked up at him.

"Give them back, Seth…" She said weakly. She knew if she lingered here much longer, in spite of everything she wouldn't be able to resist him…

"I will, baby…but not right now." He said softly and Jane couldn't keep her eyes away from him as she knelt there before him. She could see his bulge outlined quite prominently in his jeans. And heaven help her, she wanted to see him without his clothes too… she knew he'd be beautiful…

She couldn't help shuddering a little when her core clenched again, and her gaze drifted to his fingers. They were so long…and thick…gave her so much pleasure…and she instinctively knew she wanted more…all of him.

Her eyes flew to his face when he growled_._

The low, deep sound of it excited her but it was the searing look in his eyes that really made her wet all over again. Her senses were being invaded by him making her body feel like a stranger's…It was as if her body was a fucking planet being taken over by his alien heat…a planet all too willing to surrender itself. And all her usual control and discipline couldn't override the heat wave she felt washing through her…

Normally so stoic at hiding how she really felt, Jane couldn't disguise the desire and need coursing through her veins. She knew he could see it all over her face. And for a brief moment, she didn't care…

He abruptly moved away from her.

Jane started to rise from the floor, to move after him but then caught herself. She shot up to fully stand, looking around frantically to see if there was anything she could use to cover herself. But his place was immaculate there wasn't even a spare shirt lying around somewhere.

Her attention was instantly drawn to him again when he put her clothes away. In a ceiling high cupboard, damn him.

He began moving toward her and she forgot all about her clothes. Jane darted around the sofa putting it between them so that he had to stop his advance.

She gripped the back of the sofa watching him warily. And hungrily…

"You know.." He said conversationally, his steady tone in stark contrast to the flurry of hormones storming through her heated body, "…I can play all night…But why play when I can give you what you need…" He continued softly.

Her body tightened and tingled at his soft, sure words… God, she'd never wanted anyone this much…

He stepped toward her again moving around the sofa so that Jane stumbled a few steps back, her eyes glued to him.

"C'mon Jane…stop playing. I'd rather be making you come. You loved it, didn't you? I can take you there again, baby…I'll take care of you…I know you want me to…" His tone of voice was doing it to her again. Melting all her resistance away. His dark eyes raked slowly, deliberately over her slightly shivering naked form.

"I'll warm you up…" He whispered raggedly but she heard the teasing note in his deep voice, saw the brief flash of amusement tugging his sensual lips slightly. He knew she wasn't cold.

His hand reached down to his bulge again, caressing it lightly. Jane hissed in a shallow breath, her eyes following the slow movement of his fingers. She wanted to be the one doing that… Dragging her eyes away she met his gaze. He was already looking at her and there was that expression again, one of sheer hunger adorning his handsome features.

Jane knew deep down that it was too late, that there was no way she was going to leave here with him looking at her like that… Still she continued to back away feeling strangely exhilarated when he continued stalking her about the room. She bit her lip hard trying to stifle her cheeky smile. Couldn't hide it from him though…

"You love to tease, don't you?" He murmured, taking deliberate measured steps toward her while she walked backwards sometimes stumbling when her eyes drifted lower than his face. She never took her eyes off him.

"I've seen you…you flirt but you never fuck. You know tonight's going to be different don't you, baby?"

She inhaled sharply at his candid words, her nipples throbbing almost painfully they were so firm and pointed. She moaned softly, bringing her own fingers to her lower belly, trailing them down even lower…

He immediately stopped his advance toward her, breathing in deeply.

"Stop now Jane." He said softly, his eyes blazing all over her bare body. And she did. She stopped retreating from him, her trembling fingers hovering just above her slick center.

Without taking his eyes off her, he slowly took off his watch, dropping it on a table then moving toward her again. Jane's mouth went dry when he deftly slid his t-shirt up his torso and tossed it aside.

_Oh my…he probably lifts…_

That was the only thing that could come to her mind as he walked with a determined stride toward her. Jane truly fought to keep her eyes on his face. But she lost the battle to his sculpted torso. If his abs were a map, she wanted to get lost forever…

He wasn't overly bulky like some of the guys who worked out at her gym, he had just the right combination of taut muscles in his lean, long frame…To her he was what sexual fantasies were made of, though she'd never had any…and she instinctively knew that she wouldn't be needing any fantasy after tonight…

When he cleared his throat, Jane's eyes flew back to his face.

He stopped just before his body touched hers, the gorgeous planes of his face set in an inscrutable, serious expression as he regarded her. She couldn't dispute the raw sexiness that was his body but it was his eyes, the intense way he looked at her that truly stripped her of restraint. He had been stripping her all night from that first moment earlier tonight when she'd stared into his eyes while they danced…

He hooked his thumbs..those firm, unrelenting thumbs that made her _tingle_... into the waist band of his jeans. Of course her eyes had to find their way to his hips now where his jeans rested low displaying musculature that Jane never observed in such close proximity and in living colour. She couldn't remember at that moment what those distinctive indentations on either side of his taut lower stomach were specifically called but if she had to take a wild guess, they'd come with a permanent hashtag: #fuckmenow.

Jane's eyes unrelentingly followed his fingers as he slid them along the waistband of his jeans until they hovered over the buttons. He released one button when she shocked both herself and him. Her hands clamped over his. She abstractly noticed how small her own hands seemed over his large, dark ones. She said quickly, her voice catching in her throat making her sound even more breathless than she already was, "Let me do this."

For the first time in her life, Jane _wanted_ to sexually please a guy. She wanted to take _him_ to the heights he'd taken her. It was almost a need, this craving to satisfy him. He'd seen her lose control and despite her lack of experience, she wanted to make him lose his…

She smiled softly when she noticed him swallowing harshly. She was gratified that she had him on edge as well, that it was not just her being affected to such an extreme. The heat of his almost bare body close to hers and the hard evidence of his desire for her effectively swept away all her misgivings. And she could still feel the after effects of his fingers inside her…Her own fingers trembled slightly as she unbuttoned his jeans. She didn't know how she managed to release them without fumbling too much. She tugged his jeans down his legs, her knees sinking down to follow the descent of denim until it was around his feet.

Jane gasped sharply. His long, thick erection loomed just in front her flushed face, right at eye level. She hadn't expected him to be commando…she subconsciously writhed her hips as she sat before him, her hands reaching for him before the thought even fully formed in her mind. Wrapping both hands around his rigid thickness, she sighed softly at that first contact her fingers made with his sturdy, warm flesh. Jane's breath caught in her throat when the length of him jerked in her tight clasp. She'd never really considered her hands to be dainty but holding him like this made them seem to be…

She now knew the answer to her internal question earlier…when she wondered if he wore a special cologne or if it was all him. Up close and personal like this she belatedly realized that _it was all him_. It was shockingly intimate to her, the way she relished the scent of him. She sat on the floor her anger of a few moments ago completely forgotten as she gripped him then slid her palms up his length then back down again.

She heard him groan, a deep, husky sound. Jane looked up at him and felt a shock of desire watching the pleasure light up his gorgeous face. It made her pulse between her thighs even more, building a sweet ache deep inside her. And she couldn't resist anymore…

She leaned forward and licked the smooth crown of his throbbing erection…She moaned against him at the taste of the dampness she found there. He hissed in a sharp breath that Jane barely heard, she was so caught up in the scent, taste and feel of him. She was lost…and she didn't care. Her tongue trailed a wet path down the length of him…

She whimpered in protest when she felt his warm hands grasping her chin, lifting her mouth away from him.

"No…it's time to teach you a lesson…" He murmured as she grasped his corded thighs, raising her eyes to look up at him. Without warning, he reached swiftly for her, hoisting her over one broad shoulder as she squealed in surprise.

He slapped her.

Hard.

* * *

**A.N.: Shina90...yes Seth is very different from the book/movie but of course in this fic he's also older :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own character names but everything else is mine**

**Explicit Adult Content. Strictly eighteen and over, please.**

**Safe sex people. Bless.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Beast Mode**

* * *

She moaned, a deep, uncontrolled sound from the pit of her throat, reeling from the way he slammed his hand down on her butt. She could vividly feel the imprint of his warm palm, making her skin grow warm. The loud echo of his hand on her supple skin resounding throughout the room made his slap sound more harsh than it really felt. What really stunned her was the electric like jolt of intense want that shuddered through her when he did it…

In contrast to the somewhat stinging slap on her butt, he laid her down very gently on the sofa hovering over her. Jane sighed, her eyes greedily watching his bare body as he leaned over her, pressing his sculpted arms into the sofa on each side of her. He caressed her lower lip with his thumb. She looked directly into his heated eyes as she flicked out the tip of her tongue licking his finger. And smiled irrepressibly when she heard the way he drew in a swift breath.

"Fuck, baby..." He hissed lowly. She was reaching up to meet him half way as he lowered his lips to hers relishing the feel of his hot, bare skin sliding against her own. She grasped the back of his head, her fingers splaying into his soft hair as she stroked her tongue against his. Both of them moaned into each others mouths.

She felt his hot, soft lips trailing down her neck, sucking the tender skin there with tantalizing roughness. There would be marks later but that was the furthest thing from her mind now. All her mind could follow right then was the path of his full, warm lips.

He continued to trail blaze his tongue and lips down her chest, teasingly licking the valley between her breasts. She gripped the back of his head, her hips thrusting up to feel his hot length against her but he shifted his long, taut legs to kneel above her so that he wasn't touching her so intimately.

"Seth, please…" Jane mewled softly, grasping his corded arms, her flushed limbs sliding against the smooth leather of the sofa in her quest to get closer to the heat emanating from him. She looked down at him above her as he stared down at her with dark, hooded eyes. She involuntarily shivered at the searing look reflecting from the deep chocolate pools of his intent gaze.

"Not yet…" he said, dipping his head to lick around her pointed nipples. He painted patterns on her breasts with his teasing tongue. Yet his tongue trailed around her tingling nipples until Jane thought she would go insane…

"Please…please…" She moaned, arching her back, wiggling beneath him. As was the case earlier tonight, he knew exactly what she wanted. Her eyes drifted shut in bliss when his lips closed around one of her peaks, sucking vigorously. First one then the other…

Mindlessly her thighs fell open against him. "No..." she moaned when she felt the sudden absence of his mind numbing lips and teeth from her breasts.

The rough, callused feel of his large hands sliding down the contours of her body made her moan again. She felt his long, warm fingers wrap around one of her thighs as the other slid to her hip. She opened her eyes, propping herself up slightly so she could see him better. Her breath caught in her throat.

The way he held her revealed _every intimate bit of her_ to his avid gaze.

Jane stared at him as he stared at her. He had his dark eyes pinned on her, gazing at how hot, wet and needy he made her. And she felt not one ounce of shame or anxiety. Her desire for him was in too deep. Yet she gasped sharply when he nuzzled his face between her legs. He raised his head slightly to meet her wide eyed gaze. She gulped nervously as she watched a slow smile curve his sensual lips.

"S..Seth…" She stammered out his name.

"Just relax, baby…let me see my dinner…" He murmured, his voice a deep purr. A heated pang of pleasure spread in her lower belly and she instinctively sought to move her hips but he held her open with his firm hands. She found it sensuously hedonistic, the way he gripped her thighs so that she was completely exposed to him.

"You're so pretty, baby..." he whispered roughly, dragging his thumb through her slick folds. She felt herself tighten at his touch, could feel a flurry of excitement thrum through her.

Then he dipped his head to her, dragging his tongue along her soft wet folds in a hot, slow lick.

At the first touch of his tongue against her, Jane forgot how to breathe. She jerked violently against the hold of his hands on her hips and thighs, momentarily shocked at the unfamiliar sensation of his hot, wet tongue on her flesh. She gasped loudly when he licked her again, another slow, languorous lick.

When she felt his tongue circle around her sensitive nub, Jane felt herself surrender completely. It was uncontrollable, the way she felt herself melt against him, her entire _self_ submitting to the feel of his hands and mouth on her.

He flicked his tongue repeatedly against her and she whimpered, feeling the pleasure increasing with each firm yet gentle stroke of his tongue. She wanted to move her hips so fucking badly, needed to let go of the building ache spreading through her but his hands were unrelentingly firm on her thighs, she couldn't budge her hips under his hands. He held her in that completely exposed position only his teasing tongue clothing the most intimate part of her. She could feel the heat of his face against her inner thighs as his tongue pressed against her, curling into her, unfurling sensations that were quickly becoming overwhelming. He licked her pulsing flesh using his hungry tongue as if he were a hunter and she was his very own hunting ground. She almost choked on a gasp, sheer pleasure shooting through her when he made circles with his firm tongue...

Her fingers tightened in his hair, eyes flying open when he raised his head to gaze at her.

"No, please…don't stop." She gasped.

"I want you to look at me as I fuck you with my tongue." His rough, husky voice penetrated the delirious need coursing through her. _Oh dear God..._

Jane could only nod, breasts heaving, staring into his eyes as he knelt there before her grasping her trembling thighs.

She didn't dare look away when he dipped his head to her again. He slid his tongue inside her, pushing deep into her, his hot face pressing into her wet center. He nearly lost his grip on her thighs as she almost flew off the goddamn sofa. The way how he glided his tongue into her making the pleasure storming through her increase to an almost frightening intensity.

"Fuck!" She moaned loudly in sheer ecstasy and disbelief at what he was doing to her.

Then he began to tease her mercilessly, making slow circles with his tongue, only to drag his tongue away when she felt the most intense pressure building inside her. When he moved his mouth to her thighs to lightly nip the soft skin there, it was something akin to pain when she desired his mouth to return to her sensitized flesh. Mindlessly she pleaded with him, not even able to decipher her own words as he held her hips pinioned to the sofa rendering her motionless. She needed to move but couldn't…she just felt as if she _needed_. Needed to dissolve into him. Watching his magical mouth work on her then drift to her thighs again, planting soft kisses, was the sweetest torture...

And she didn't know how much more she could take.

When his tongue touched her again, flicking against her, making those damned circles she felt the heat spreading though her like wildfire. A wildfire she didn't want to control but which he infuriatingly controlled. She felt herself climbing higher, could feel the pleasure escalating throughout her body. She felt as if she wasn't anchored to anything but him, she couldn't feel anything but him. Just as she felt as if she were about to fall off a high cliff into something indescribable, he lifted his mouth from her and she thought she was going to die…

"Oh God, no…" Jane didn't even recognize the moaning sound she made, didn't care. All she could think was that she wanted to fall so badly. But he wasn't letting her…

"Do you want to come, baby?" His voice was a deep, silken purr, "you want my tongue on you again?"

She looked at him through half lidded eyes as he knelt between her spread-eagled thighs, his hands still relentlessly holding her hips steady. All she could do was moan in frustration, her fingers digging into his soft hair.

She felt his hot breath blowing softly, teasingly on her and she instinctively tried to move her hips but couldn't…

"Please…" She keened softly, not even knowing exactly what she was begging for, only knowing that he could give it to her.

"Tell me Jane. Do you?"

"Yeah…oh yes…"

She felt the firm tip of his wet tongue flicking against her, circling so lingeringly, his lips and teeth lightly nibbling at her. She could feel herself just on tha_t_ elusive cliff's edge again. But again he stopped, lifting his head to gaze at her.

"Is this…" she gasped breathlessly, "… revenge?"

Seth grinned slowly. "This isn't revenge, baby. This is making sure you never forget me again."

"Oh, I won't…promise…just don't tease me…not like this." Her voice was quivering, her entire being felt on edge, needing that push that she knew only he could give.

"I want another promise…" He whispered darkly. Jane moaned, arching her tense stomach. He momentarily released her thigh then trailed a long finger down her bare stomach, leaving a trail of static on her skin.

"Yes…please…anything…" She whispered.

"Promise me I'll see you again. That you'll let me make you come again. That we'll be together like this again." She licked her swollen, flushed lips gazing into his dark chocolate eyes as he looked back relentlessy at her.

"Yes, yes, yes! But I need you now…" She said unaware and uncaring of the sheer longing saturating her voice.

"Mmm…" he made a growling, groaning sound before lavishing her again. He released his firm grip on her thighs so that she was matching the fierce rhythm of his tongue with the motion of her hips now. This was no teasing, lingering rhythm again. He made her feel as if _she_ was the center of his world right then, his tongue revolving wetly, applying intense pressure, making that steep climb even faster after all his teasing. He moaned against her, growling softly as his lips seemed to pull the very center of her into his hot mouth.

The vibrations of his growl against her wet softness combined with the indescribable feel of his warm wet tongue, the firm feel of his lips tugging at her, teeth nipping lightly, _pushed her_. Jane was finally falling, wildfire exploding all over her body, deaf to her own wordless scream.

* * *

He still tongued her hotly as she lay there, prolonging intense pin points of pleasure. Her silky thighs were wrapped around his face as she trembled in the aftermath of the best fucking feeling. Ever.

He grasped her thigh, plopping a loud wet kiss on each one before he deftly lifted her up against him, standing up swiftly. She gasped, gripping his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his sculpted torso as he strode into another room.

His bedroom. She could scent him, only him, even more deeply now as he laid her down on his bed. She felt herself quicken again, her breath hitching feeling the throbbing length of him against her thigh as she gazed at him. She reached for him but with lightening speed he grabbed her hands in one large hand pinning them above her head. He caressed her lingeringly with his other hand, grazing his fingers along her breasts and smooth stomach.

He released her, standing up and she immediately felt the absence of his heat, mourned the loss of his gruff caress on her skin. But he returned quickly kneeling before her. She watched, licking her trembling lower lip as he slid on protection.

"Want you for too long, Janey."

He trailed his thumb through her soft folds, still wet from his earlier attentions. She tilted her hips toward his exploring thumb, her breath hitching. He nudged her slick entrance with his swollen tip. He flexed his hips pushing slowly into her wet heat. They moaned in unison when her satiny walls immediately clenched him tightly to her.

"Fuck, Jane." He hissed. When she gasped loudly, he forced himself to still his hips.

"You good, baby?"

"Yes…don't stop…" she breathed out, her hands reaching to grip his rigid arms.

He shifted his hips, gliding almost all the way out of her then thrusting into her again. Her feet dug into the back of his corded thighs as she tilted her hips to meet his thrusts. His fingers stroked through the soft strands of her hair, tugging the ends as he stroked inside her softness, hips snapping against her own. She could hear the slap of his skin on hers as he thrust his length into her, it sounded like someone being spanked repeatedly. The naughty sound of it only added to the delicious feel of the moment yet it was the full feel of him moving inside her that captivated her entirely.

She couldn't control the sounds coming out of her mouth, it was too fucking good; it felt like every cell was coming alive in her body. She opened her eyes needing to see him above her, needing to look at his face. His dark, searing eyes were pinned on her face and she met his gaze, gasping and moaning as she held onto his arms while he hovered over her. Their faces were so close as he filled her completely that they could inhale each others moans. It was beyond intimate.

Locking eyes with him as he pumped into her intensified every sensation coursing through her. Each full stroke felt rough and smooth at the same time igniting sparks from her pulsating core to the rest of her body yet it felt like so much more, beyond physical as if he was penetrating her very soul. He was hitting all the right spots she never even knew she had. Her body seemed to know the rhythm of his, to move in a synchronization of rapturous friction and smooth stroking against him. Jane was swept up with him, around him, she was falling again in a free fall that was more potent than anything she could have imagined…the pleasure was frightening in its intensity, making her eyes tear up, blurring his face as he gazed intently down at her.

* * *

Her face was flushed, her eyes damp, the abandoned sound of her wordless gasps and whimpers spurring him on.

"You…look…so…damned…beautiful…Jane…." He said panting out the words with each powerful thrust of his hips. He loved her moans, it was the most fucking sexy audio he'd ever heard but he couldn't resist tasting her again. He kissed her roughly, his tongue fucking her mouth as he fucked her deep and hard. Her gorgeous hips bucked against him, taking him in, moving against him with sinuous motions that made him forget everything but her. God, she was a hot little thing, he was ferociously glad because he didn't want to hold back. He'd wanted her for what seemed like a fucking long time. His knees dug into the bed as he pumped into her, giving her all he had. It was maddeningly erotic, the way that she flowed against him, the way she reveled in his hot loving, the way she felt around him...Her sweet, pulsating pussy was choking him as he thrust into her, the powerful movements of his hips almost uncontrollable.

"Oh God, baby…I can feel your heat…" He shouted huskily, his hand grasping onto her hip, he could hardly fucking believe how perfectly she moved against him as if she were specifically made to fuck him like this.

He could feel her juices spilling inside her, the tight walls of her pussy coating him with it. The heat of it was unbelievably incredible. Her cum spilled onto her thighs squirting out as her pussy pulsed around his pounding cock, wringing out his own release. It was so fucking _extreme,_ deep waves of pure ecstasy thrumming through every fiber of his being. He was barely aware that his seed was overflowing

"Fuck yes!" He was deaf to his own loud and deep grunt, all his senses were ensnared in the heat pouring out of her to engulf him…her pussy was like heaven to his senses… She made him feel so fucking wild as if a beast had awakened in him...

Pure, primal instinct was driving him as he lowered his head and snarled against her neck. He latched his teeth onto her tender skin, his cock still thrusting into her soft heat even as his seed continued to spill, overflowing in a strong, wet wave inside of her.

* * *

Jane tensed with shock at the first touch of his sharp teeth to her neck. When he bit down harder, almost immediately sweet static exploded in the pit of her stomach making her body tremble and her hands grasp at him. She tightened her legs around his hips, fingers clawing down his back, her mouth open in a soundless gasp as another strong orgasm spontaneously rippled through the length of her body.

Seth growled against her sweet scented skin, his teeth remained almost embedded in her neck for a few more moments as the tremors shaking her petite body slowly trailed off before he released her, sucking at her skin gently, licking the spot where he'd bitten before kissing it softly. Her legs relaxed their grip around him, sliding off as she lay spread eagled on the bed beneath him.

For a few minutes, they lay panting together, her hands limply holding onto his waist as he lay against her. She grinned dazedly against his shoulder, secretly loving the solid weight of his body against hers, not caring in the least about their sweat slicked skin. Her own body felt weightless, floating down light as a feather after knowing the heights of sensation she could experience. It was like her new found passion had been a frightened little bird hidden in a cage and he'd unlocked that cage, releasing it to soar higher that she would have ever imagined.

She inhaled him deeply relishing the scent of him even more, he smelled even better now with the scent of their sex filling the air.

She sighed quietly when he rose up on his arms and gently withdrew from her carefully. She made to sit up but he pressed her back onto his bed, kneeling over her, his hand sweeping damp tendrils of hair from her face. They stared at each other silently. She felt not one iota of awkwardness as she gazed into his eyes. She'd sort of expected that she would but that was the furthest thing she was feeling right now. She could only think that something inexplicable had clicked into place like finding the missing part of an incomplete puzzle. Maybe she was still high from him, not recovered from her hard, intense fall, actually multiple falls, yet. Whatever it was, it felt like the most natural thing when he lay down next to her, tucking her into his arms as his warm body cradled hers…She'd never felt so content before, it was surreal. Yet she soberly thought that maybe it was only her feeling like this...

* * *

His eyes couldn't get enough of her soft innocent beauty, he couldn't feel enough of her silky warm skin against his. He grinned at the thought that though she seemed to be innocent at first, she certainly could move that gorgeous body of hers in ways that were far from innocent. She was so naturally, deeply sensual...and he craved it, he loved it.

"Did you plan this out of revenge?" She whispered suddenly. Seth closed his eyes briefly wishing he could tell her no. It had started out that way but now it was something else entirely different. Something that surpassed even his own expectations and experiences...being with her was indisputably the best fucking experience ever...

"In a way yes." He said so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "But not in the way you think…it's not a vengeance fuck. I just…_craved_ you. Always have. And somehow I wanted you. Wanted you to remember me. Wanted you to want me too. It's like you've been living in my mind for the past few weeks…" Seth bit his lip hard, cursing silently at his slip. He hadn't meant to bring up that now.

"Weeks?" She asked, her brows shooting up in bewilderment.

Looking at her heart-breakingly innocent face, Seth couldn't lie to her. So he told her all about how he practically spied on her even following her home to make sure she reached safe.

He expected her to get furious again. She looked at him for what felt like an eternity. And heaven help him, he couldn't look away. He silently swore to himself for fucking this up, for treating her like he did. He couldn't even contemplate the thought of not seeing her again.

But he was literally shocked when she burst out laughing.

"That's crazy, Seth. I've been fending for myself way before we met again…I just can't even imagine you doing any of that…" Jane trailed off giggling at how he raised his brows at her.

"So…you're not angry?" He asked.

"It's a bit unsettling but no. I'm not mad." She responded, her voice still tinged with amusement, the soft, lilting tone somehow soothing the remnants of his anger at himself for not telling her before...

She reached up her hand to gently touch the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry, Seth. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Her gentle, heart-felt words touched him as almost nothing ever had. He would have never imagined that his Janey would ever apologize to him…Especially while lying naked and stunningly beautiful in his bed…

He placed his hand over hers, covering it completely as he gazed intently into her hazel eyes. He felt like he could drown in them, he didn't want to surface.

"It's ok...we were just kids."

"But it really affected you, didn't it? I was so mean..." She whispered.

"And I was a cocky little bastard." He quipped.

"What's changed?" Jane giggled.

"Ha ha."

"Now you're a cocky big bastard."

"Hey." He said lightly, his hand brushing against her neck as he stroked her soft hair. He noticed her wince slightly when his fingers touched the side of her neck.

"Does that hurt?" He asked concerned, sweeping her hair aside to glimpse at her neck.

"It hurts a little now..."

His eyes widened as he saw the vibrant red mark on the side of her neck. Fuck, he could even see his teeth marks engorged into her delicate skin.

"Fuck!" He swore harshly, "I hurt you."

"No...I bruise easily...it doesn't really hurt all that much. But um do you usually go beast mode like this?"

"No..." He frowned, his fingers lightly brushing over the mark. It felt distinctly warm, warmer than the rest of her delicate skin. He'd never done shit like that...but then he'd never come that hard either...He made to move his hand, not wanting to hurt her further. But she pressed against him arching her neck and sliding her eyes closed. God, the way she looked so sensual made him want her all over again.

"Please, keep your hand on me just like you were doing..." She whispered throatily.

So he trailed his fingers gently again on her neck, the tips skimming the angry looking, flushed mark. "It's not hurting?" he asked.

"No...when you touch it...touch me like that...it feels good. It's like your fingers are easing the ache.." She blushed, her cheeks flushing almost to the vibrant colour of the...bite... on her tender neck. He was a bit anxious at how he'd _bitten_ her. What the fuck had he been thinking? He could have seriously hurt her...

"I must have scared you when I bit you like that." He murmured, gazing down at her as she practically hummed with pleasure as he continued to caress her neck. She was like a sleek, sexy cat purring beneath his hand.

"Mmm...I liked it." Jane sighed.

"Really?"

He watched her cheeks become flushed again as she bit her lip looking at him."Yeah..."

"I don't want you to leave." He truly meant that he didn't want her to ever leave him…he wanted her to be his…

But she responded as if she thought he meant her leaving now.

"No." She said, her fingers lightly caressing his tense jaw. "No, I'm not right now. You did promise me all night." She whispered, smiling. He grinned back at her loving the way she melted into him as she lay against him, a slim arm flung over his chest. He pulled her closer not wanting to let her go.

"Oh and don't ever tease me like that again!"

He couldn't stop grinning mischievously at her. "But you liked it."

"I loved it." She sighed.

Then she just fell asleep in his arms. It tugged at something inexplicable inside him to watch her sleep with him. Though he didn't feel like sleeping. Maybe because he was afraid he'd wake up to find out this was all a dream. He lay awake watching her sleep for a long time wanting to find out everything about her, to find out all he'd missed, instinctively knowing that somehow she was meant to be his…

* * *

**A.N.: Well this was a shortened version, I mean they can't do everything in one night…actually they can but um, that's another story...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Welll I was going to end the fic with the previous chapter but...something's taking shape in my head :D**

**If anyone's still reading, please tell me what you think of the story, thankies...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Mirror, mirror on the wall, heaven help her he's the hottest of them all **

* * *

Jane vigorously rubbed her glove clad hands together striving to focus all her concentration on breathing deeply and calmly. She raised her left foot bringing her knee up to her hip before doing the exact same motion with her other foot, repeatedly marching in place. The automatic fluidity of her warm up routine always gave her a sense of calm, preparing her to put all her effort into her work out. But today that calm eluded her. It had eluded her for the entire week since _that night_…

Her evenly, spaced out breaths hitched slightly and she knew it had nothing to do with the increased pace of her marching. It'd take a lot more than that to make her out of breath…

She clenched her gloved hands together in front of her making her appear as if she was in prayer, closing her eyes briefly, feeling the beat of blood in her cheeks. The white walled space of the weight room seemed particularly airy as it was empty, the usual lifters not yet straggling in. She'd decided to come extra early to the gym before the full schedule of her classes begun. Which meant that she had the premium choice of weights for herself and some cherished privacy with only her thoughts for company.

She sighed softly thinking that she wouldn't have minded if there had been some early gym activity if only to distract her mind. Taking a deep breath, she glimpsed herself in the mirror across from where she stood, its reflective glint taking up the entire length and width of the white wall.

She was comfortable in what she described as her gym uniform: a long sleeved hoodie, she wore a green today and an ankle length yoga pants. The dark brown colour of this pants somewhat reminded her of his eyes. Though the shade of the stretchy material could in no way compare to his deep chocolate hue. She vividly remembered how his eyes seemed to darken even further while he moved in her, thrusting into her with an almost animalistic passion. Recalling that caused her to visualize other details…like the way how he used those long fingers of his to coax her very first orgasm, how he worked his tongue on her,_ in_ her, so hot and wet…the way he mercilessly teased her…

She could still feel every languorous, lingering stroke when he'd fucked her again in the wee hours of the morning, gripping her hips against him, his balls slapping enticingly against the crease of her ass…

Jane blushed furiously at how sordid her own mind had become...

She remembered glancing back at him as he slept, his hard, nude body tangled in the bed sheets. She'd been caught in a conundrum as she'd hesitated in the doorway of his bedroom, wanting to crawl back into that bed to wake him up with her lips and tongue, the same way he'd awakened _her_...She never knew it could be that good…

She'd had the strongest impulse to shake him awake, look into his eyes, kiss him _thoroughly_ and then experience the feel of him inside her all over again…

Yet the enormity of what they'd done, what she'd done, had felt like fists pummeling her from the inside out. And she couldn't even blame intoxication for her…decision. She'd had a completely clear head.

Yet even now she couldn't call it a bad decision. Though she couldn't exactly say what she felt was regret, she was deeply unsettled about her unusual response to him. Jane normally possessed a tight rein of control over every facet of her life from school to work to gym to her previous lack of want for a sex life.

She'd felt as if she couldn't face him, face the cause of her loss of control. So she'd fled…

She'd experienced an unfamiliar soreness for _days _after. Jane gave one spontaneous giggle thinking that it felt as if her intimate parts had been doing some heavy weight lifting of its own, he'd filled her so perfectly snug.

Even now there were still reminders of him all over her pale skin; fading reminders on her breasts he'd sucked so deliciously, her hips where he'd gripped her, holding her legs open for his tongue, even small marks on her inner thighs where he'd lightly nipped…

But the most vivid physical reminder was that devastating mark on her neck. Jane's marching faltered, she unconsciously slowed her moving feet before stopping all together. Almost timidly she moved her fingers to her neck, brushing her hair to the other side as she turned to inspect the mark that refused to fade like the rest. She could clearly see the jagged red circle in the gym mirror even though she was almost across the room, a good ten feet away. She lightly skimmed her fingers over the bruise. The patch of reddened, slightly swollen flesh felt warmer than the rest of her skin, she could almost still feel the indentations of his teeth there.

What she could most definitely feel now was a vibration of that static-like pleasure she'd experienced when he unexpectedly bit down on her…

She took a deep breath involuntarily shuddering, and not from the cool air wafting in the room.

The mark still throbbed with a subtle ache. That ache was somehow reminiscent of the one she felt pulsing between her thighs whenever she thought of him. Which had been every single fucking day since she'd sneaked out of his apartment…

It seemed like he haunted her body for the past seven days. Each memory flitting through her thoughts had brought on phantom sensations of the pleasure she'd experienced that night…

Despite Heidi's numerous attempted interrogations, Jane refused to speak of it to her, refused to reveal what happened between her and…Seth. Of course Heidi had a good idea what took place but damned if she was going into details. She just felt like hugging what she experienced with him to herself, she didn't want to let it go from the embrace of her mind. What she'd experienced with him was just too intimate to share...

The fact that he'd revealed that he knew where she lived on campus didn't trouble her as much as it should have. And the fact that it _didn't_ trouble her was what really distressed her. If someone had told her that some guy was practically stalking her, observing her while she was unaware, she would have been furious to the extent of ensuring someone's demise.

But even though she barely knew him somehow she just couldn't refer to him as just 'some guy'…Besides he'd told her himself that he'd been watching her and she'd actually _laughed_ about it.

_What was it about him?_ She'd asked herself that question countless times for the past week. What was it that made her let go of all her restraint, that made her respond so differently to him?

With an almost frenzied desperation, Jane snatched her fingers away from the mark on her neck, rearranging her hair so that it remained hidden. She was accustomed to putting her shoulder length wavy hair in a high pony tail for her gym sessions but yeah she surely couldn't do that now. Jane rolled her eyes exasperated at the way she just couldn't stop thinking of him.

In the depths of her mind she thought he would have come after her. She couldn't even fully admit to herself that she wanted him to.

She felt as if she was fucking going insane.

Determinedly she strode to the stainless steel rack directly in front the wall mirror that housed a wide variety of glossy black weights varying from light to heavy. Grasping the heaviest she could manage, she decided to push herself really hard today. As she hoisted the weight in her capable arms, she barely noticed in her peripheral vision someone strolling into the room.

She planted her feet at shoulder width apart carefully lowering herself until her thighs and knees were bent. She wanted to do her sets before the gym got too crowded then head back to campus, take a cold, _a very cold,_ shower before going to her first class…

Thinking about her rigidly set schedule afforded her a balm from the previous thoughts that had been storming through her mind. It was reassuring to her that she still had some control over her life. _Of course she did,_ Jane thought distractedly, concentrating on aligning her legs and back properly while maintaining her hold on the heavy weight in her arms. One wild night couldn't scatter the ordered pace of her life, could it?

As she straightened out from her deep squat she noticed again from the corner of her eye that the person who'd entered was just sitting on one of the benches lining the room. Loafer, she thought dismissively not really bothering to look. One of her pet peeves was when someone came to the gym with no intention to exert themselves.

Her eyes instinctively squeezed shut as she gave all her concentration to her routine. She carefully rose to standing position again, slowly opening her eyes.

And she almost swallowed her tongue as a sharp breath caught in her throat.

She gasped convulsively staring at him in the mirror that was just a couple feet in front of them. He was even closer to her than she was to the mirror…much closer…

He was standing right behind her, his tall frame shadowing her. He effortlessly ensnared her eyes with his, a slow smirk forming on his chiseled face…


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. Another chapter! Yay me! Seth is a wolf in this story but he hasn't phased yet. Doing things a little differently with the phasing; all wolves phase when they reach twenty one. Seth's almost there...**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot then it became a short multi-chapter...now my imagination is running crazy all over the place...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jane couldn't disguise her complete shock at seeing him appear behind her. When she heard him swear harshly only then did she realize that the heavy weight she'd been gripping so tightly was slipping from her hands. She felt his hands reaching around her as he swiftly grabbed the weight. If it wasn't for his swift reflexes, the heavy steel would have clattered to the floor. Trying her best to school her features into some semblance of calm, she tightened her grip on the weight.

He was wrapped around her, his arms draped around her midsection as he held the weight, his long fingers gripping the cast iron metal mere inches from her own fingers. Every square inch of his taut stomach and legs was pressing against her back and legs. She could feel the solid outline of him prodding her even through their layer of clothes…

Unlike the cold texture of the metal, she knew he would feel like hot, hard velvet …She briefly wondered if he was going commando again. Jane licked her lips forcing herself to keep still. He was staring at her where they were reflected in the wall mirror.

Quickly averting her gaze, she took a deep breath as if that would help the thundering of her heart. As if that would stop her instinctive response to him.

"Let it go, baby. I've got it." He said, his voice a bare whisper which she could hear quite distinctly so close he was against her.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed softly.

"Give me the weight. Then we talk." He said, rubbing his nose against the soft strands of her pale hair."Mmm…you smell good."

It was just a husky whisper yet his voice affected her as if he'd groaned against her bare skin. The memory of that growling sound he made when his lips caressed her so intimately made her shudder involuntarily against him now.

"You could've seriously injured yourself if the weight had fallen. Now let go…I'll put it down…"

"I can damn well put it down myself. Now back off!" She hissed, agitated at the way she continued to respond to him.

"I'll step back only when I'm sure you won't hurt yourself."

"I've been doing this for a while, Seth. If you hadn't creep up on me, I wouldn't have lost concentration…" She said distinctly.

"Sorry, baby. I'm stepping back now." And he did. Jane let out a held in breath, slowly bending to carefully lower the weight. She was intensely aware of the heat of his gaze washing over her back.

"So, uh, you found me." She said, turning to face him.

"Yeah, I did." He murmured.

He stepped closer to her, the smile slipping from his face. She stepped back, gulping nervously. She vaguely heard her back hit the mirror with a gentle slapping sound, all her attention was focused on him. He took another step toward her enclosing her in his sturdy arms. She breathed in deeply, her chest rising so that her breasts pressed against him.

"Do you always make a habit of invading personal body space?" She said, hardly recognizing her own voice, she sounded so fluttery. He made her feel like a damned butterfly. Jane loved and hated butter flies. She loved their beauty but hated their weakness. He made her feel beautiful...and weak with desire.

"Only yours…" He rasped, leaning down to catch the tender lobe of her ear between his teeth. She gasped when he bit her sensitive ear. He applied just the lightest pressure of his teeth but it was enough to bring all the phantom sensations she'd felt since she last saw him to life.

"You didn't keep your promise, Jane." He murmured right in her ear.

"You know, you have some nerve…that wasn't a promise…" She couldn't even think properly when he was so damned close…

"Then what was it? Hmm? Because I distinctly remember you promising…that I'd see you again…" He flicked his hot tongue against her skin between his throaty whispers, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Seth…" She breathed out melting into the heat of his hard body where he had her pressed against the mirror.

"You_ promised me _that you'd let me make you _cum_…" He nibbled the tender skin just beneath her chin before he moved his mouth down to the base of her neck. When he languorously licked the mark he'd left there, she couldn't stop her moan. She reached up her hands to fist his hair, holding him even closer.

"Fuck, baby you've still got my mark." He said in a growling whisper against that throbbing spot. It felt like the reddened, warm spot on her neck came alive with knee buckling pleasure whenever he touched it. And he seemed to know it.

"You like it when I touch you like that."

"Love it…" She gasped, whimpering when he latched his lips and tongue on his mark. When he sucked that bit of skin into his hot mouth, she literally felt her body become weak with the sheer pleasure that pulsed to the sucking motion he made with his lips, tongue and teeth. He kept her pinned her between him and the mirror, lingeringly licking her skin before raising his head to look at her.

"Come have breakfast with me."

The last thing Jane wanted to do was eat anything. Though she normally ate like a pig who hadn't eaten in forever after gym, her appetite for food was replaced by something else. That something else was him. She had the urge to taste him, to lick the flavor of his caramel scent from his skin…

She forced herself to not think such things. But being so near to him made it so damn hard not to. It felt like he'd taken her mind by the hand and led it down a path of wanton desires and submerged longings.

"I'm not finished here." She murmured.

"I'll wait for you." He said so sweetly compared to how intense he was a moment ago that she had to smile softly.

"Forget it. I'm starving." She didn't want to get all sweaty now anyway not with him here. Unless she was getting sweaty with him… Jane shook her head almost frantically. She really needed to stop thinking of attacking him.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. Jane looked up at him. She met his dark gaze and understood for the first time how you could drown in someone's eyes.

"Yeah." She said. A couple guys entered the weight room then. Jane blushed furiously when they looked in their direction with raised brows. She pushed lightly against Seth's chest. Instead of taking her intended hint for him to step back, he dipped his head to her, caressing his warm lips against hers. She forgot about their little audience as she opened her lips and nibbled lightly on his full lower lip.

"Mmm..." He moaned against her mouth, the vibration of his voice sending delicious tingles where his tongue stroked hers. He slowly lifted his mouth from hers.

"You need to stop doing that." She said, licking the sweet taste of his mouth from her lips.

"Doing what?" He asked, his eyes hooded as he looked at her.

"You make me forget where I am...you make me forget _everything.._."_ ...but you_, she added silently. She watched him smile, a wide, white grin replete with deep dimples. His smile didn't merely just make her smile, it made her heart pound in a rapid, contracting beat. As if her heart smiled too.

"Let's go feed you." He said, grabbing her hand.

* * *

They went to Jane's favourite café a couple blocks from the gym. It was a warm cozy little place on a busy corner that served some of the most refreshing chilled cappuccinos. Right about now, Jane wished she could plunge her heated body into a giant tub filled with chilled cappuccino…And if he joined her he would flavor it with his caramel scent…

Jane shook herself slightly from her Seth flavored cappuccino fantasy, blushing as she felt his eyes on her.

They were seated at a corner table tucked away from the more open center of the café. Jane made sure to take the seat opposite him. She didn't trust herself to sit next to him. They hardly said anything, simply gazing at each other in a somewhat soothing companionable quiet until after their orders arrived.

Jane took a deep breath staring down at her plate full of food for the first time not really feeling hungry. She almost unwillingly broke the calm silence between them.

"It's not…normal." She burst out. "You shouldn't be following me like this."

"I haven't followed you since last Friday night…only this morning."

"That's supposed to make me feel so much better, right?" Jane said exasperatedly, looking at him.

He actually blushed, a dark red flush suffusing his russet skin. She thought it was a beautiful thing to see. He wasn't exactly the same kid back in that small town high school who she'd cruelly hurt..

He was a man now…a hell of a sexy, gorgeous man…

"Jane this is not like me at all. I don't normally follow…" He paused, sighing deeply. "I just need to know you're safe. I can't explain it."

He raked his hand through his hair. "I'm not a stalker. I only wanted to see you. You've been living in my mind for the past week. Haven't you thought about me at all?"

She shook her head lowering her eyes to her plate not really seeing anything on it. He was all she'd been thinking about. She realized she hadn't even given much thought to Demetri. And now she felt guilty for that. How did she explain that to him? "Seth what happened was…it was…"

"Hot, intense, the best night ever?" He smirked. Jane folded her arms becoming a bit speechless as she stammered in response.

The smirk slowly disappeared from his face. He leaned across the table, closer to her. His proximity made her raise her eyes back to his.

"Because it was the best fucking night ever for me. What was it to you, Jane?" He said distinctly in a low whisper, staring straight at her.

She literally forced herself to break the eye contact between them. Ignored the impulse to tell him what was on the tip of her tongue; that she'd never wanted that night to end...

"You don't even really know me…" She said instead. "…you don't know anything about my life or who I am."

"But I want to know. Everything."

Jane swallowed deeply looking down at the table again. She wanted to learn everything about him too. But she shouldn't encourage this.

"I'm..I'm in a relationship with someone else." She blurted out.

He raked her with his eyes, deliberately sliding his gaze over her. Jane squirmed in her seat biting her lip hard when he even leaned around the table to gaze lower down her body.

"I'm not surprised, baby. But that doesn't change the fact that I still want you."

"Seth, ah, what we did wasn't supposed to happen." She said hesitantly. Despite her delayed guilt concerning Demetri, she couldn't bring herself to say that she wouldn't continue to see Seth. Maybe because she instinctively knew that this deep...need she felt to be with Seth was stronger than her guilt.

Jane helplessly watched as he wrapped those damned long, thick fingers around his coffee mug, taking a slow, deep sip.

"So you've got a boyfriend, not a husband. It's not like you'd have to divorce him." He said abruptly.

"Just what are you suggesting?" She said between gritted teeth, a surge of annoyance rising in her. If it was one thing she hated it was being told what to do. "I've known him for a long time and I don't make a habit of just sleeping with some guy and dumping my boyfriend the next day because of it. So don't tell me what to do!"

"Sorry, that was probably a bit callous. But forgive me if I'm not too sympathetic towards your…boyfriend. He didn't do much of a good job of pleasing you, did he?"

Jane flinched as if she'd been struck. He was just so damned arrogant. Well screw him, no matter how much she wanted him, she didn't have to sit here and listen to this.

She shot up from her seat about to walk out when he grabbed her hand.

"Shit. Jane, I'm sorry." He slapped his other palm against his forehead. "Don't go. Stay with me."

He'd stated, not asked, her to stay here with him. He was so bossy! Yet she could see the pleading expression in his eyes as he sat there holding her hand while she stood beside the table.

"Forget I said that. The last thing I want to do is disrespect you." He said. "It's hard to be jealous of someone you've never met. Still, I shouldn't have said that."

Her palm seemed to be drowning in his large hand and though he was not pulling her hand in any way, she felt as if she was being tugged towards him. It wasn't just her body's response to him, he pulled at every facet of her from the physical to emotional. Granted they'd been somewhat acquainted in freshman year in the least positive of ways. But they barely knew each other now. If this was someone-else experience, she'd say it was unbelievable that you could feel this intensely about someone you'd just met.

She sank back down onto her seat. He still held her hand, interlacing his warm fingers with hers. She sighed softly, the seconds stretched silently between them as she gazed down at the wooden grains of the table trying to organize her thoughts. Trying not to scoot over next to him and let him trail those fingers over her sensitive skin especially that pinkened area where he'd bitten…she thought she was getting obsessed with his fingers…

He shifted slightly opposite her, his movement drawing her eyes to him. He had a smoldering expression on his chiselled face which seemed to darken his compelling eyes from liquid chocolate to warm pitch.

The way she reacted to him was beyond her experience…and her control. She just couldn't comprehend the emotions storming through her. And she knew right then that this almost stranger had the power to hurt her as not even Demetri could, who she'd known most of her life. Jane knew she was in deep trouble.

"What happened between us shouldn't happen again because..." she swallowed deeply forcing herself to continue...she needed to say it. "…I'm not sure if I can just walk away when the novelty has worn off for you…" She whispered.

She noticed him flinching now as if her words had been a slap. He tightened his fingers around hers leaning even closer to her.

"I don't know how to say what I mean because I've never had to say something like this before. So I'll just put it straight to you. I know I probably pushed you too far that night but that doesn't change how I feel about you…I can't leave you alone. I can't stop wanting you. I can't stop thinking about being with you…And it's not just about the sex…Shit, I just feel like I can finally breathe when I'm close to you…I know it doesn't make sense…"

Impulsively, she leaned over the table separating them, placing the fingers of her other hand he did not hold over his lips. He trailed off slowly.

"That's just it, Seth. I understand what you feel because I feel that way about you too." Slowly she moved her fingers from his lips. "And it fucking scares me."

"I think what we feel scares you in a good way. Like when you_ cum_…it scared you that it was so intense, you didn't think you could stand that pleasure. But you did…" He stated in a velvety voice that made her breath hitch. He'd voiced the exact way she'd felt when she'd been in his arms…

"And I won't let you walk away because you're scared about what's happening between us." He added firmly.

"I'm not just going to…fall into bed with you again just like that." She said forcefully. "There's a lot of things I need to work out first. I mean, I feel...guilty. I don't want to feel guilty when I'm with you."

"I don't want you to ever feel that way either. But I'm telling you right now, I _can't_ stay away from you…"

"I don't want you to." She said softly. He smiled again, a happy grin that was both angelic and earthy. He gently squeezed her hand in his warm grasp making tantalizing circles on the underside of her palm with the tip of his finger. God, even his simple touches were enticingly sexual, she thought dreamily.

"I want to know everything about you…Let's do something later." He said. At her look he added quickly, "Just to go out. To talk."

"It's okay if we _don't_ talk." Jane said mischievously enjoying how his eyes widened. The truth was she didn't trust herself to be alone with him. She believed he meant what he said about just talking but she knew if they were alone together, she'd want to do more than talk. Jane silently laughed at herself. A week ago she considered herself the most disciplined person when it came to sex but now she _craved _him…couldn't go a few minutes without thinking of being wrapped up around him…

"Is that a promise?" He asked, his eyes full of sensual promises that Jane had no doubt he would keep.

Seth gave a long suffering sigh then. Before Jane could ask what was wrong, a guy unceremoniously plunked himself in the seat next to Seth. She watched in curious surprise when he swiped the bagel from Seth's plate shoveling the entire thing in his mouth.

"Quil, what the fuck?!" Seth snapped glaring at him. Jane thought they could have been brothers, they shared the same russet toned skin and dark hair. Though to her, he was nowhere near close to gorgeous as _him._

"You seem too busy to eat it anyway." Quil muttered around the huge mouthful. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend?" He said after swallowing all that food in a fleeting few seconds. Quil turned to Jane, looking at her almost as greedily as the way he'd inhaled the bagel. He whistled lowly.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing with QSU's resident geek?" He asked, grinning widely. Jane reserved a lethal cache of sharp comebacks just for pesky guys like him. But before she could respond, Seth snarled,"Get out of here."

Jane frowned, more concerned now with the way Seth's hand vibrated in hers than with this Quil's slightly annoying overtures. Quil sniggered extending a long arm towards her, "I'm Quil, baby."

Seth growled so loudly, a deep sound full of rage that Quil leapt back startled. Even a few diners at the tables close to them whipped their heads around in seeming alarm. She herself didn't jump in surprise though she was shocked at how feral he sounded. But she was even more shocked to feel the tendrils of desire shooting through her as his growl reverberated in the small cafe.

"Don't fucking touch her!" He said harshly to a cowering Quil.

She instinctively squeezed his _quaking_ fingers, inexplicably glad when he tore his murderous glare away from Quil to look at her.

"Um, it's ok Seth. I have to leave now, anyway. I'll be late for class…" She said, a strange sigh of relief escaping her when she felt the tremors in his hand stop. The hard look in his eyes softened as he gazed at her. Jane stared back into his warm liquid chocolate eyes forgetting that she had to leave now. She had all but forgotten about Quil until he said, "Oh, you're _that girl."_

Jane stiffened at the suggestive tone of his voice. She glanced quickly at Quil who was grinning knowingly at them. Jane swung her gaze back to Seth, her mouth opening slightly. _Oh no he didn't._


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Not really following what was written in the books or even the movie. I'm shaking things up, adding in some stuff, blending things around...making a lil Twilight smoothie of a sort... so forgive my creative license :)  
**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Baby Alpha**

* * *

He immediately knew what she thought. That he'd told this fucker about what happened between them.

Seth had the mental image of Quil careening across the small café, arms swinging like a windmill from the effect of his well placed fist. The only thing keeping Seth from making that image real was _her _look full of…hurt. And his need to reassure her.

She snatched her hand away from his, shooting up to stand. She blindly grabbed her bag never looking at him. Seth quickly sprinted after her when without a word she walked away swiftly. He managed to dart in front of her before she could make it to the door.

"Get out of my way." She said harshly.

"Jane, I didn't tell him, anyone, anything!" He grasped her shoulders wishing she'd look up at him, that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I swear to you I didn't."

He noticed her lip going from rose pink to a deep red as she bit down on it. He wanted to lick her lips soothingly then kiss her deeply…

He bent to whisper directly in her ear so no one could overhear. "Please believe me. What happened between us, what _will_ happen between us, is just between you and me. I don't ever want to share you, especially in that way." He said softly, placing his hands on her tense shoulders. He sighed when he felt her relax against him.

"I need to leave now." She murmured.

"Can I drop you back at campus?" He asked praying she'd say yes.

"Okay." _Thank you Great Spirits,_ he thought.

"Only because I know you'll follow me…" she said unable to fully suppress her grin. He couldn't hide his own grin, darting ahead of her to open the door for her.

Out on the sidewalk in front of the café bustling with breakfast customers, he started to fasten the extra helmet on her when she brushed his fingers aside putting it on securely. She was stubbornly independent. _Noted,_ he thought.

Too soon, they were at the entrance of her campus. She nudged him telling him to stop here.

"I have to go straight to class…" She said looking down at the sidewalk. He wanted to see the expression on her lovely face so he gently tilted her chin up until her eyes met his.

"I'm picking you up tonight. What time would be good for you?"

"Seth, I need some time to think about this." She said. "I can't just go out with you…"

"Just as friends, Jane. Nothing more, nothing less." He said. He'd take being friends with her over nothing at all. "I can't even think of staying away from you. Even if you were a married mother…"

"You're incorrigible." She muttered.

"So, I'll be picking you up at eight?"

"Alright." She said slowly, a speculative glint shining in her wide hazel eyes. He wondered what was going through her mind as she smiled a bit deviously. "Only if I get to decide where we go. And what we do…"

"Deal." He was already anticipating what she was no doubt planning judging by that deviant little smirk she was wearing on those full, luscious lips. Just looking at her, he had to taste her again. If he had his way, he'd spirit her back to his bed where he could delve his tongue into her, soft, sweet folds. Thinking about that made him grow even harder than he already was. Hell, he'd been hard since he'd walked in that gym room and watched her work…

She inhaled deeply, looking at him as if she knew what he thought, as if she knew the effect she was having on him. He brought his hand to cradle her cheek, dipping his head down to mold his lips to hers. He eagerly swiped at her soft lips with his tongue, feeling her mouth open beneath his. He moaned against her lips at the first touch of her tongue against his. As the springtime sun grew hotter above them, he plundered her mouth loving how she tasted like vanilla and liquid sunshine. He trailed his hands down the curve of her torso sliding his hands to the small of her back then cupping her beautiful ass as she pressed against him, her hands grasping his arms.

"You taste so fucking sweet." He murmured against her lips, trailing his mouth along the curve of her smooth chin before nuzzling down the line of her silky neck. Inhaling her scent deeply, he planted a wet, open mouth kiss directly over the spot where he'd marked her. He felt her body tremble against his as she moaned loudly. She began to move her hips right against his hardness in a slow, sultry motion. With whatever remnant of his rationality remained, he forced himself to step away from her.

She was breathing harshly, her cheeks painted with that sexy flush. Her lips were swollen, their hue matching her cheeks. To distract himself from reaching for her again, he took his phone out his pocket asking her for her number. She told him with a slightly shaky voice.

Her phone vibrated through the mostly quiet atmosphere of the campus entrance where a few students were milling about. He was barely aware of the sidelong glances they were getting as they stood on the sidewalk. Didn't care.

When she looked at her phone, he said, "That's my number. You can reach me any time."

She raised her eyes to his face, staring at him through long, pale lashes. Staring at him as if she was the predator and he was her delicious prey.

"It's not fair." She said breathlessly. She reached up to caress the bite mark in the curve of her neck. "With this bite, this _mark_ you make me feel things I've never felt." She whispered. "When you touch it…when you touch me…all I can think about is you deep inside me."

"Fuck it." He hissed and pulled her against him, crashing his lips to hers. He kissed her frantically and fiercely. As if the taste of her lips and tongue was the water he needed after a long drought. God help him, she was making little whimpers into his mouth as she furiously stroked her tongue against his. He felt as if he could _cum _from her kiss alone.

They only pulled apart because they needed air. He raked his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath that did nothing to calm his need for her.

"Jane, if I touch you again, I will give this campus a show. And I don't want that. What I want to do to you is for our eyes only…"

"Oh God." She raised a dainty hand to her lips suddenly looking around. He thought she looked adorable, beautiful and fuckable all at the same time. Shaking her head slightly, she adjusted her bag on her shoulder stumbling a few steps back though she still faced him. "I…I have to go…" she said, biting her lip.

"Tonight." Seth said thinking that eight o'clock seemed like an eternity away. He deftly swung onto his bike, watching her walk away until he could no longer see her.

* * *

Jacob Black deftly put the wrench down, sliding from beneath the chevy and wiping his hands on a rag. Business was booming. The garage was the brainchild of Seth, Paul and himself since they'd moved to New York a couple years ago. Jake had been shocked at the demand to restore classics in upstate New York. That was just some of what they did.

Jake tried not to think of the reason for the move to New York in the first place. He hadn't eaten breakfast yet. It certainly wasn't because of college as Seth believed. His phone started ringing where he'd placed it on the counter. Sprinting with wolf agility to get it, he smiled thinking it was Angela. Then he frowned slightly when he saw Sam's number. He'd spoken to Sam just last night updating him that Seth wasn't showing any signs of phasing just yet…

"Hey Sam."

Paul glanced at him from across the room when he heard Jake mention Sam's name.

"Jake." Sam's voice was somewhat grim. "They came looking for him again."

Jake immediately tensed. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Fortunately, no. Jared and Embry were on patrol when they caught the scent close to town. They followed the trail through the northern forest straight to the ocean. Just giving you and Paul a heads up. So far we believe they don't know he's in New York but be on the look out. Just in case."

"Yeah. He's supposed to be here any minute. Uh, Sam I know we discussed this before but shouldn't we tell him _something?_ Give him some sort of advanced warning so that at least he'll be prepared for what he's in for? I mean he's going to have to eventually come home."

Jake didn't really think one could be totally prepared for something so life changing. But he thought learning what will happen, would've been better than getting an explanation _after _you exploded into a mass of fur…

"The elders have agreed that it is best to wait, Jake. They don't think it would be wise to tell him of his impending phasing just yet especially since it hasn't been so long since Harry's…accident." Sam said.

They both knew as well as the elders and the rest of the pack that Harry's death had been the furthest thing from an accident.

"I still think the poor kid should know just how much his life is going to change. At least since he's been here, he hasn't dated anyone." Jake chuckled.

"That could change." Paul grumbled from across the room.

"As much as I agree with you, it's not our decision to tell him that the legends are truly_ not_ a myth. I have to go patrol now. Remember, keep alert." Sam said.

"Sure, I'll let you know if we see any signs."

Jake slapped the phone down, leaning against the counter thinking that he would have handled his phasing much better if he had known what to expect. He could have handled a lot of things better.

"Those elders really don't give a shit. They sit in that council hall on their wrinkly asses following outdated theories, making decisions that only a true wolf should." Paul muttered before grabbing a donut from the box on the counter.

Jake usually was at odds with Paul's volatile opinions but in this instance he had to agree. The council's rigid stance on keeping phasing a secret to potential wolves had caused more misery than good.

Sam had been the first one to phase and he'd almost killed himself thinking he was going insane. He might have succeeded too if it hadn't been for his resilient genes. Now they all knew that slitting your wrists couldn't kill a wolf. Thank God he hadn't tried to put a bullet to his brain.

Sam settled more easily into his life-long duty when he'd found his mate Emily on the Makah reservation bordering the Quileute's. Two other guys Jake had known all his life had phased after Sam, Jared and Paul. Then Jake himself had joined the pack. Embry was the newest wolf so far. Sam as the first of this generation to phase was the present alpha. Until the true alpha joined them…

Because of the elders' stipulation about not informing potential wolves about phasing and all that it entailed, he'd hurt one of the closest people to him in the world…His ex-girlfriend Bella.

Jake had practically worshiped Bella ever since they were kids before she'd moved away to live with her mom. She'd been his best friend. When she'd moved back to Forks, he'd fallen for her though she'd insisted that they should remain friends. But remained friends they hadn't. They'd lost their virginity to each other, had plans to go to college together. All their plans had collapsed when he'd phased.

He'd been forbidden to see her.

She'd been devastated.

By then he was well versed in the legends and insisted to the elders that she could be his mate.

He was wrong.

Instead he'd broken her heart all over again when upon seeing her for the first time since phasing, he'd discovered his mate was her best friend Angela who'd accompanied her to meet him.

Bella still refused to speak to either of them.

Life was a bitch but sometimes being a Quileute wolf felt like the bigger bitch.

"Well there's no way in fucking hell they're going to dictate whether I get laid or not. At least not anymore." Paul said grinning. "And I think baby alpha is right in the same boat with me though he doesn't know he's actually supposed to keep his dick in his pants."

Jake sighed. Then there was Paul. The renegade wolf of the pack who thought the term 'man-whore' was a compliment. Paul blatantly disregarded anything to do with the legends particularly that of the wolf having a life-long mate.

"What do you mean? In the same boat?" Jake asked.

"Remember last week when we went to that club? Baby alpha was sniffing around some chick, he left with her." Paul said sounding like some proud father. Jake vaguely remembered Seth muttering some excuse why he'd left early.

"That could be another complication." Jake muttered.

"Complication, my ass. He's a twenty year old guy, Jake. Having fun is what we're supposed to do. And we all know he should get to have his fun before his choices are taken from him. I feel sorta sorry for the kid, he's going have even more responsibilities than the rest of us. He should live his life while he still has it…." Paul said placing his hand on his head and letting out a deep breath.

Though Jake disagreed with a lot of the elders' policies, he couldn't help but think that what the elders said about wolves becoming mated was true. Their book of Quileute legends recorded that when a wolf became mated, the man became truly at peace with his wolf spirit, more accepting of his role as a shape shifting protector. His mate was like an antidote to the rage that engulfed both the man and wolf upon phasing. Looking at Paul, Jake thought he could use some mellowing.

"It could be a complication because he's getting closer to the time when he could phase. If he gets…close to someone…we don't want to run the risk that he could hurt her." Jake said.

"You think this would be another Bella situation." Paul quipped.

Jake clenched his jaw a bit. "Not just that. I mean, he could hurt this girl physically. You know how it is when we're newly phased. The control is very weak. Not to mention the…intense…sex drive."

Even Paul grew serious when Jake mentioned that. Most human females couldn't withstand the sexual ferocity of a newly phased wolf.

Only his mate could.

Paul had literally learned that the _hard_ way when after phasing for the first time, he'd escaped Sam's house to visit one of his…friends. It was the one time he regretted not listening to the elders. Her scream of pain still haunted him but what made it even worse was he couldn't even remember her name. Thank heavens, he'd stopped before he hurt her too much…He felt like a monster though it had been consensual and he _had_ stopped when he realized she was in pain…

After that episode, he'd made sure to listen to Sam, waiting until he had full control of his wolf. It'd been the most miserable time of his life. He thanked the great spirits that those days were over.

"We've going to have to fucking shadow his every footstep now. Shit! He's not even phased yet but his privacy is out the window." Paul said.

"Yep…" Jake sighed again, knowing it would come down to them practically spying on Seth. But he knew there was no help for it. They couldn't risk him phasing unexpectedly...

They heard the footsteps from a little distance away, signaling that someone was approaching the garage. Quil swung the door open, his face plastered with his usual goofy grin. Another one who would be joining them soon. Quil had just completed high school on the reservation and had come out to give them a hand in the garage. More like give them a head ache, Jake thought.

"Guess who I saw getting all lovey dovey?"

"You can get all lovey dovey polishing the corolla." Jake said tossing the rag to Quil. Jake shook his head when he dove almost mid-air to catch the cloth…and missed. Quil snagged the cloth off the floor heading straight for the donut box.

"Yeah, Seth was holding hands with this sweet looking girl at Franky's." Quil muttered around a donut.

Jake glanced quickly at Paul who rolled his eyes. "Holding hands? Really, Jake? Hardly any danger there…" Paul said.

Quil watched the two of them for a moment, frowning. "Any way Seth finally noticing that girls do exist wasn't the strangest thing." He continued. "The guy got all….defensive or some shit when I tried to introduce myself to her. You could swear he was some overprotective animal or something. I mean, he sounded like one, he even started shaking a bit. I wouldn't shit you guys about this but he actually scared me."

Jake straightened out from where he was leaning against the counter. He noticed Paul standing up as well. Quil continued chewing his donut unaware of the sudden tension in the room.

"What happened next Quil?" Jake asked quietly.

"Well, I seriously thought he was going to lose it. Thought brainy, quiet Seth Clearwater was going to beat the crap out of me. Then she, his girl touched him and he just…calmed down. Until I kinda mentioned that I knew who she was." Quil winced at the memory of the look on Seth's face.

"What do you mean you knew who she was?" Paul asked.

"Well, you know Seth's college buddy Emmett? He lives next to Seth's apartment and um, a neighbor told him that he saw them in the hallway and he kind of mentioned it to me. So I just assumed it was the same girl…"

"What did you say to Seth, you idiot?" Jake seethed. He remembered how he had been easily provoked into irrational rages just before phasing. It was one of the indicators that the transformation was going to happen soon. It was believed that these rages were necessary to catapult the man into the wolf for the first phase. _They didn't need this shit happening in New York!_ Jake thought in a panic. Seth was displaying signs of phasing earlier than they'd all believed.

Quil appeared briefly shocked at Jake's tone of voice then catching a glimpse of his face, he babbled, "I, uh, told her that she was that girl. No big deal. It's not like I said he was practically fucking her in the hallway."

"I don't know what the deal is between him and this girl, but if I were you, I'd be glad I didn't say that." Paul said.

"So what's going on?" Quil asked.

"Nothing!" Jake snapped. "Are they still at Franky's?"

"Nope. She stormed off, he followed her." Quil shrugged.

Jake was just about to dial Seth's number when he burst through the door. Seth didn't shout his usually cheerful 'morning guys'. Jake and Paul watched as he immediately zeroed in on Quil.

"Don't ever interrupt me when I'm with her." He said. His tone of voice was low but Jake could sense the lethal edge to it. Though the command wasn't directed at him, Jake could still sense the alpha power in his words. Jake saw Paul's shoulders hunching down and knew he felt it too. Seth hadn't even phased yet but was already exuding alpha vibes. Jake thought that the situation was getting too big for their hands. They needed to return to the reservation sooner than later. They would need the support of the rest of the pack. And the elders, he thought reluctantly.

"Fuck, dude! It's not like you had her bent over the table." Quil shouted, laughing easily.

It all almost happened too fast even for Jake and Paul who had fully developed wolf reflexes. Seth lunged. Quil ducked under the counter. Seth managed to elude Paul, slamming his fist down on the wooden counter which splintered beneath his hand, scattering krispy kremes all over the garage floor. He almost grasped Quil but Jake managed to get ahold of him before he could. Jake was a phased wolf. Seth was still human. Yet Jake was struggling to hold Seth from going after Quil.

"Fuck man, you need to calm the fuck down!" Paul snapped. "It's just stupid Quil. You know he means nothing by it."

"Oh crap!" Jake shouted as a deep growl rumbled from Seth's chest...


End file.
